


Bloom

by EndlessExplorer



Series: The Wayne Family Chronicles [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Protective Bruce Wayne, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Follow along with Bruce and Selina as they deal with first experiences, and pregnancy.I'm sorry. I'm bad at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to 'The Bat and The Cat'. As in, this starts just where TBTC ended. Another attempt at the mature stuff, still don't know if I'm any better at it, but what can you do???  
> Please leave a comment or anything letting me know what anyone thinks...  
> Thanks always,  
> EndlessExplorer

Bruce froze. His mind started racing, a thousand questions queued at the tip of his tongue. Finding it hard to form words, Bruce simply looked between Selina’s worried face and her stomach. Somewhere in there, something had started to grow. Their child.

   _‘Bruce, I’m pregnant!’_

The simple statement kept replaying inside his head and for the first time since he was a child, Bruce was left speechless. Realising he was a lost cause, Bruce turned his attention to Selina. Rather than simply looking at her, Bruce studied her. A hand across her abdomen told Bruce that Selina would be protective of their child, but for the first time ever, Bruce saw fear.

Pulling Selina into his lap, Bruce embraced her. Putting as much emotion as he could into it, Bruce wanted the simple gesture to ease any apprehension that Selina had about Bruce’s feelings on the matter, but Selina still felt tense in his arms. Selina was silent. Not a peep, not a single decibel.

Pressing his lips to a spot just underneath her ear, Bruce knew it to be one of Selina’s sweet spots, but today it didn’t seem to do anything. Leaning in closer;

    “What’s up? Are you not happy about it?”

Bruce didn’t know why, but Selina turned and faced him, her face a swimming sea of fighting emotions and everything was coming up to the surface.

    “Happy about it?! Damn it Bruce, I’m fucking delighted. I’m on cloud nine or whatever else I’m meant to say, but I…I… don’t know! I can’t go and ask anyone about all this! I’m scared, I’m happy, I’m excited. I was hoping that you say something and all the pieces in my head would stick together, but you’re a quiet as I am! Are you not happy about it?”

Bruce chastised himself. A family had always been a dream of Bruce’s, but between the cowl and the demanding life of a billionaire CEO, Bruce never thought he’d have the chance. Leaving Selina to simmer in her pool of fears was a bullshit move on Bruce’s part. That stopped now.

Standing up, Bruce stood up from the couch. Selina watched him out of the corner of her eye, and screamed when Bruce suddenly threw his arms beneath her and lifted her up. Selina began to wave her arms about, wanting to get down, but Bruce would only leave her down with a smile on her face.

   “BRUCE! What are you doing! Leave me down!”

Attacking her neck with light kisses, Bruce somehow managed to pull open their sitting room door and began running through the manor with Selina bouncing in his arms.

   “Alfred! Alfred!”

Almost like magic, Alfred appeared out of the shadows, carrying a small platter.

   “Is something the matter, Master Bruce?”

   “Nothing’s wrong, I just want to let the world know two things. First, I love this woman. Second, Selina’s pregnant!”

Selina didn’t think it was possible, but for the first time ever, Alfred was speechless. In the blink of an eye however, Alfred had recovered and a gentle smile broke across his face.

    “My congratulations Mrs. Wayne.”

In Bruce’s arms, Selina was starting to turn a shade of pink because of how Bruce was acting. Bruce was just so energetic, like someone had replaced his heart with a fusion core. It was nice though to see Bruce so light hearted for once. The cowl never really gave him any time to be happy, or have a life. While the games of Cat and Mouse between the Batman and Catwoman were fun and more than likely ended in a heated sex session in either Selina’s old apartment, surrounded by her few cats, or Bruce’s massive manor, surrounded by shadows, it was those moments without the cowl that Selina really got to know Bruce. It became crystal clear that the ‘skirt-chasing, millionaire playboy routine was just a face he put on in public.

   “Thanks Alfred…”

   “If I may, what are you two doing?”

    “What do you mean?”

    “Master Bruce, it is midnight and last time I checked, you weren’t going out tonight. You are running through the manor, bouncing your pregnant wife in your arms like a baby… May I suggest you two retire for the night?”

The craziness of everything suddenly hit both Selina and Bruce. Bruce was just wearing some sweatpants and a bowtie choker that Selina had insisted he leave on because it made him ‘look cute’. Selina on the other hand was just wearing shorts because Bruce had wanted a compromise if he had to wear the choker. In unison, they turned their heads and looked at themselves in a mirror that hung on the wall. There were lipstick marks on Bruce’s neck and hickeys on Selina’s, from an intense make-out session that they had earlier. Bruce and Selina burst into laughter while Alfred walked off towards his own room. After a while, Bruce walked back towards their room, being much more gentle with Selina the second time.

Placing her down, Selina pressed a quick kiss to Bruce’s cheek before she sauntered off into the bathroom. Bruce sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a minute. Bruce’s head was still painfully trying to sort through his newfound reality. Selina was pregnant. He was going to be a father. There would be someone who depended on him to keep them safe, and warm. Someday, he’d have to teach them how to drive. He’d have to thorough background checks on future boyfriends or girlfriends, and at some point even give them ‘the talk’. Maybe Selina would take the reins on that one… Bruce and Selina would be responsible for allowing this new family member, their child, the environment to grow and mature in their own time. Bruce was scared. Very scared.

A soft melody pulled Bruce from his inner thoughts. Listening closely, Bruce could make out Selina, humming a gentle tune over the sound of the shower. Bruce had never heard Selina hum or sing, but it sounded heavenly. A gentle melody of calming tones and happy memories. Bruce soon found himself pressing his ear up against the door. Bruce didn’t want to disturb Selina, in fear of losing the music. Slowly, Bruce opened the door and stood into the warm fog. Closing the door behind him, Bruce soon found Selina. She had her back to him, but her hands were spread out over her stomach and her hips were swaying along to her own music. Bruce would always be a gentleman, but being human, there were some biological responses that were out of his control, given appropriate stimuli. Even with the music distracting him, Bruce couldn’t stop his eyes wandering down Selina’s back to her firm ass. Bruce had let it slip once, but seeing that ass in Selina’s old catsuit had always left him frustrated and horny, and even now, outside the suit, it had the same effect if not stronger. Bruce was now very much aware of how constricting his boxers were and went to take them off. In his haste, Bruce slammed his forehead off the bathroom counter and swore loudly. Selina turned around, her eyes wide with shock, her arms covering her ample breasts.

Bruce rubbed the sore spot on his forehead with the palm of his hand before he looked up, locking eyes with Selina. Selina’s shock didn’t last long and her arms went from her chest to her hips. Emerald eyes scanned Bruce and Selina was about to question Bruce before her eyes fell on a familiar bulge. Bruce chuckled awkwardly, before a seductive smirk broke across Selina’s face. With the shower still going, Selina left the warm torrents until she was standing before Bruce, completely naked. It wasn’t as though this was their first time together, but Selina loved it when Bruce’s words got stuck in his throat.

   “A…ba…ah…”

Selina pressed a finger to her lips as she crouched down, effectively and efficiently silencing Bruce. Selina’s hand traced a line from Bruce’s toes to the waistband of his sweats and boxers and in one pull, both Bruce and Selina were as naked as each other. With Bruce still painfully hard, Selina’s mind started to go foggy as she got drunk off the sight and smell of Bruce. Her own libido had already gone into overdrive and Selina knew what she wanted. Grabbing hold of Bruce, Selina gave some languid strokes as they stared into each other’s eyes.

    “Selina… that music… love…ly”

    “Thanks… but we can talk later.”

Selina lay over Bruce and kissed him hard. Bruce replied to Selina’s advances with even more fervour and they soon found themselves making out, while Selina was still stroking Bruce, driving him on. Bruce bit down gently on Selina’s lip, just enough to stoke the fires of their passion, without hurting her, and as she moaned into the misty room, Bruce took her mouth with his own and muffled her sounds with French kissing.

Selina straddled Bruce and Bruce stood up, supporting Selina by cupping his hands under her ass. Selina got faster with her handjob which led to Bruce growling deeply. The animalistic sound drove Selina on and running her free hand in Bruce’s hair, Selina grabbed a clump and pulled Bruce’s face down to hers, where she drove her tongue into Bruce’s mouth. Salty tastes from the popcorn earlier danced along Selina’s tongue. Bruce squeezed Selina’s ass as he carried her back under the heated shower, but neither of them felt any different. They were being consumed in each other’s passion and were oblivious to everything else.

Bruce pushed Selina up against the smooth obsidian tiles and kissed Selina’s neck from her collarbone to just beneath her ear. This had the effect that Bruce was hoping from earlier, and Selina shivered, goose bumps running over her entire body. With Bruce now throbbing, Selina quickly became impatient and leaned in to Bruce’s ear.

   ‘Put that in me…’

Bruce didn’t need any further instructions, and in one quick thrust, had buried himself inside Selina up to the hilt. Selina moaned loudly as Bruce started thrusting, desperately slow at first. Each thrust was precise and hard, but as Selina continued to moan, Bruce got faster until he was slamming her against the wall with every thrust. At this stage, not even the shower was drowning out the noise they were making, but neither Selina or Bruce cared. They were together, as one, their love for one another coming through in waves of pleasure and mind-numbing bliss.

It didn’t take much longer until Selina screamed at the top of her lungs as orgasmic bliss took over her senses. Her arms and legs suddenly felt heavy so Bruce was the only thing holding her together as he chased after his own release. With the last bit of energy she had, Selina pulled herself up and kissed Bruce straight on the lips as he climaxed, empting himself deep within her. Bruce’s legs soon gave out from underneath him and together, Bruce and Selina fell into a pile on the floor of the shower. Holding each other, Bruce and Selina allowed the water to continue washing over them as their hearts calmed down to an easier pace. When they were able to move again, Selina and Bruce washed each other before leaving the bathroom for their bed.

As Bruce and Selina cuddled in bed, Selina smiled.

   “What’s up?”

   “Can you believe it Bruce… We’re going to be parents!” 


	2. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the lack of updating, but between exams in college and trying to get a new laptop... on top of the muse going dry.,, It's been a tough couple weeks. Anyway I'm back now and hoping to write again!
> 
> Like always, any comments would go a long way into helping me fix my content and would be very much appreciated.  
> Thanks again,  
> EndlessExplorer

Selina’s words echoed in Bruce’s mind.

   “We’re going to be parents!”

Bruce wasn’t scared of the prospect of being a father. In fact, since having Dick, Jason, and Tim in his life, Bruce found himself wanting a child more and more but Bruce didn’t have much of an example to take any experience from. While Bruce never questioned his parent’s love, Thomas and Martha Wayne were usually caught up in their work and without Alfred, Bruce would have grown up with little to no social experience. Bruce wanted his family to grow up in a world where they could live without fear of getting robbed on the streets, but Bruce wasn’t naïve. The world was a sinister place and Gotham was almost the epicentre of the whole thing. Gotham just about lost to Metropolis in the number of street crimes per annum, and that had scared a lot of people. Even though he tried, Gordon was forced to call in the Batman to satiate the public. Bruce didn’t want to, he wanted to stay at home with Selina. He wanted to lie down on the couch, eat popcorn and give Selina feet massages even though she didn’t need them. Bruce didn’t know what Selina was going through, but he wanted to show her that he’d be beside her the whole time, just like he promised. Selina urged him to go and keep the city safe. To keep order and give their child, their ‘Helena’ a place to grow up in and make her mark on. Bruce wanted all the interruptions to stop. He needed to do something, permanent…

Bruce found himself wrapped up underneath the bed sheets. The rain was pummelling against the window panes like always in Gotham and Selina was asleep beside him. The fire cackled in the fireplace and by all accounts, the room would be perfectly comfortable to sleep in. An insomniac’s super cure. But Bruce couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t the first time. Selina was starting to pick up on the signs that Bruce wasn’t sleeping well and would ask him what was wrong. Bruce hated it, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to tell her his fears and he’d usually try and change the subject with a kiss. Selina knew there was something up, but also knowing Bruce, it was hard for him to open up. Selina didn’t push it though because she wasn’t the best when it came to open honesty either and Bruce never forced her. When Alfred told them that they were perfect for each other, he spoke from the heart as well as cold hard fact.

Looking over at Selina, Bruce smiled. Selina was always unnaturally beautiful, and all the days Bruce spent getting tutored in English and poetry couldn’t help him find the words needed to describe Selina Kyle. Flexible, poised, strong, graceful. Deadly, tactful, vengeful, smart. Brave, curious, genius, Selina… Bruce had no idea when his motivation changed, but at one point it all changed from ‘protecting Gotham for the innocents’ to ‘protecting Gotham for Selina’. As strong as Bruce was, Selina had been there with him and had helped him, nursed him, fought with and against him, and somewhere along the line they fell in love.

Last Christmas, like always Alfred had the day off and Bruce went to his parent’s graves. For quite a while on Christmas, Bruce would visit their graves, visit the alley where they were killed and would sit at home in the dark and drink away the pain. It was heart-breaking for Alfred to see Bruce passed out at home when he’d arrive the following morning, but every year Bruce would insist he take the day off. One year, Alfred had found blood on Bruce’s knuckles and it turned out that Bruce Wayne had been in the paper, congratulated on beating up six drug dealers and putting them in prison. But this year, it was different. Selina went along with Bruce. They visited Thomas and Martha, and to Selina’s amusement, the usually serious Bruce was ‘introducing’ her. They had three bushels of black roses and laid one on each grave before moving on to Selina’s mother. Nothing was said there, but there wasn’t any need to. Selina laid the roses down and kissed Bruce lightly on the cheek before burying her face under her scarves. They never visited Crime Alley but rather returned home, put on some cheesy Christmas sweaters over their pyjamas and Bruce cooked a turkey. The wings were burned to a crisp, and the crown was bland, but they had fun together. They cuddled together on the couch and watched ‘The Christmas Carol’. When Alfred returned the following morning, the fear didn’t come from Bruce’s drinking but rather from the mess that he had left in the wake of his cooking. Leaving them to rest, Alfred began to clean. A short time later, Bruce came into the kitchen with Selina over his shoulder, claiming to be the winner of some snowball fight. While Selina was trying her best to get down, she broke down in laughter from Bruce’s pantomime more than once. Alfred smiled after they left, thinking that it was high time that Bruce began to be like himself again.

Selina had brought him back from the cusp of a self-destructive streak and Bruce would be forever grateful to her. Bruce feared that there wasn’t anything he could ever do for her that would repay that. Now with the baby on the way, Bruce was terrified. Deciding that there was only one thing he could do, he gently raised the covers and slipped out of bed. Throwing on a robe and slippers, Bruce gently pressed a kiss to Selina’s forehead and slipped out of the room. Taking the elevator down to the Batcave, Bruce pulled the robe tighter around himself. The Batcave always tended to be that much colder than everywhere else. The metal cage rattled when it reached the bottom and Bruce stood out.

    “Does Selina know you’re sneaking down here so late at night?”

    “I couldn’t sleep Alfred. I don’t want her stressing too much, especially with the baby.”

    “You do know that by not telling her, you could also be causing her to stress. I haven’t told her just how often you come down here at night, but if I have to I will start giving you sleeping remedies.”

There was a serious tone to Alfred’s words that Bruce was familiar with.

   “I know that you are afraid of becoming a father, it’d be unnatural if you didn’t, but you should explain this to Selina.”

    “I…I can’t!”

    “And why not?! Did you know that your father did the same thing?! Your mother was afraid that he was cheating on her and at one point we almost lost you! Even after your father explained why he would leave in the middle of the night; your mother was still distrustful of your father. I don’t know if the rift between them ever really fully healed.”

   “Why are you telling me this, Alfred?”

   “So, you’ll do the right thing and go back to bed and be with the person who loves you! I’m sorry for being rather forward Master Bruce, but I’ve almost seen this family tear itself apart once. I will not see it a second time.”

    “Just let me send it, will you? To whom am I contacting?”

    “Dick and Tim. Ask them to meet me here at the Manor as soon as they can. It’s urgent.”

    “Right away, Master Bruce. Now may I suggest a nightcap? It’s always helped me when I have trouble sleeping…”

    “Alfred? Right now, I think I’d need something a hell of a lot stronger…”

And with that, Bruce turned on his heel and headed back up the elevator shaft towards the manor. Sticking his head inside their room, Bruce noticed that Selina wasn’t in the bed. Craning his head further, Bruce spotted the bathroom door open. Placing the small cup of water, he had down on the dresser, Bruce walked closer and closer towards the bathroom where he could hear Selina heaving into the toilet bowl. Realisation hit him like a truck and Bruce rushed into the bathroom, planting himself beside Selina. For a brief minute, Selina looks up at Bruce before her stomach turns again and her attention is pulled back towards the obsidian toilet bowl. Bruce places his hand on Selina’s shoulder, trying to ease her pain but she feels very tense under his hand. After a twenty-minute session of dry heaving and coughing, Selina stood up and brushed herself off. Without a word, Selina walked past Bruce back into the bedroom. Despite having a foot of height on her, Selina knew how to make Bruce feel small and that feeling was in full force.

   “Where were you Bruce?”

   “What do you mean? I was getting a glass of water…”

Selina leaned on her hip and squinted her eyes at Bruce.

    “Why did it take you almost an hour to grab a glass of water… especially when we have a pitcher of water in our room!”

Bruce then spotted the pitcher on the dresser just over Selina’s shoulder.

   “I…”

 Selina gave out a long breath.

    “I don’t know what’s going on in that big brain of yours Bruce, and quite frankly I don’t know why you won’t tell me, but I trust you enough not to force the answers out of you. Now either you sort out your problems yourself, let me help you, or let me know that there isn’t going to be a real future to this relationship. I do not want to bring a child into a world where its parents aren’t together or are fighting over custody. We’ve both had shitty childhoods, so we know how much it hurts.”

    “What are you saying Selina?”

    “I love you Bruce and I want to have a family with you, but if you think you drag me through the mud, you’ll find out that this kitty has real sharp claws. As well as that I’m tired and I’ve just thrown up everything I’ve eaten today, so I am a little on edge. Look, neither of us are good with the whole ‘heart on our sleeve’ thing, but we’re the only ones who can help each other. So, help me… please?”

   “I will… I’m sorry Selina. Are you feeling alright? Or would you like something to eat?”

   “It’s ok, but you gotta start talking to me Bruce. Last thing I checked I am Mrs. Bruce Wayne… so if you can’t talk to me than who? It’s not like I’m gonna throw you out on your ass…”

   “Yeah, I know…”

  “To make it up to me, you are going making me some chocolate chip pancakes… with marshmallows and cherries… maybe some blueberries and fried chicken…”

   “You do know its 2am?”

   “You do know you put this thing in me… I don’t decide what cravings I get.”

   “Touché”

And that’s how Alfred found both Selina and Bruce asleep against the marble island in the kitchen. Bruce was draped over Selina’s shoulder almost like a blanket and Alfred was happy that Bruce listened to his advice.


	3. Curiosity and Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm REALLY happy that people seem to like this fic. This is the first time I tried this genre of Fiction (Family based/Pregnancy) so I was half afraid that no one would like it. I will finish this story, but if anyone has any kind of suggestion, please feel free to share.
> 
> Thanks a million to anyone who reads this or any of my works. It means the world to me.

Weeks passed and soon Bruce and Selina managed to make up a working routine. Bruce was beginning to open up more to Selina about all of his fears. Fears of abductions, kidnapping and inadequacy. Selina tried her best to ease Bruce’s fears, but every night shift seemed to make it worse. Since getting married, Bruce had left Tim to his own devices and started going out with Selina. Since finding out about the pregnancy, Selina noticed Bruce taking more punches meant for her, and this new found ‘Selina’s made of porcelain’ mindset of Bruce’s was quickly getting on Selina’s nerves. A point she made obvious when she charged up on someone and slammed her fist so hard into his jaw that she had broken her hand. Bruce wasn’t happy with her, but he agreed that he had been trying to protect her too much. Bruce agreed to ease up a bit but all that changed when a week later, as Selina was bounding between rooftops, she slipped and landed wrong. One fearful Bruce and an X-ray later and Selina had a broken right leg. Since then, Selina has been bedridden most of the time, with either Alfred or Bruce attending to her every whim.

Selina also noticed that after that night a couple weeks back, that Tim and Dick were showing up around the Manor more and more frequently. Every attempt to get information from them came up empty and Selina was quickly getting sick of being kept out of the loop, so one day while Bruce was at work in Wayne Tower and Alfred was at a Doctor’s appointment, Selina decided to do something about it.

First, Selina tried the piano. Playing the usual cue didn’t unlock the elevator, so it was obvious that Bruce had changed the code. A few other musical cues also proved useless and then Selina remembered that there was a hidden emergency door down to the Batcave out in the grounds of the Manor. Slipping on a hoodie, Selina left the house and began exploring the grounds. Despite having been living there now for over two years, Selina never spent much time out in the Gardens, but she quickly realised that they were beautiful and lush. A complete contrast to the gloomy black, blue, and greys of Gotham City, the Gardens were full of flowers and soft green grass. If Selina couldn’t see Gotham over on the horizon, she would have been sure that she was in a different country. Finally, Selina came to a set of two statues. One of Thomas and the other was Martha standing side-by-side and a large ornate ‘W’ imbedded in the stone. The statues were incredibly well maintained which surprised Selina considering the state of the rest of the garden. The garden wasn’t in bad shape, but these statues almost seemed new. Selina had an idea and leaning against her crutch, Selina pulled on the ornate ‘W’. It shifted and suddenly a scanner came out of the stone, scanning Selina.

    “user recognised. Welcome Selina Wayne.”

The stone parted, and Selina was now looking down a well-lit hallway. Selina smiled at herself and travelled along the walkway until it opened out into the Batcave. Walking over to the Batcomputer, Selina noticed a new file. Simply entitled ‘Archive’, Selina tried to open the file, but it was code locked. Password after password failed and Selina quickly found her patience wearing thin. Slamming her fist onto the keypad, Selina rested her head on her hands.

   “Helena”

   “What…?”

   “Helena. That’s the password.”

Selina looked over towards the voice and Bruce stood out from the shadows. Selina blinked twice before she keyed in the passcode and suddenly pictures and dossiers opened up, filled with information and the current position of every single villain Bruce had ever faced.

   “Bruce… What the hell is all this?”

   “Information. Everything we know on every single master criminal that’s ever muddied the waters of Gotham.”

   “And this?”

Bruce looked up at the file in question. A folder that pained Bruce to compile, ‘Kill Order’ was essential for dire circumstances.

   “That contains the most efficient way to kill those master criminals.”

 Selina was speechless. Bruce had vowed never to kill, so where was all this coming from?

    “Kill them? What’s gotten into you Bruce?”

    “This is what Tim; Dick, and I have been working on for the past couple weeks. A massive archive of data on every master criminal. This isn’t how I wanted you finding out about it but its there for peace of mind.”

    “And why the hell didn’t you tell me about all this? Please tell me that Dick and Tim tried to point it out to you that all this is fucking crazy!”

   “Tim, Dick, and Alfred voiced their thoughts on this project, but I felt that it was essential.”

   “Essential for what?!”

   “Protection!”

Selina was left confused. While the guy in front of her looked like Bruce, he wasn’t acting like her Bruce. This guy was paranoid, and seemingly bloodthirsty.

   “I can’t get it out of my head that all the people that I’ve put away will come after us, especially when our child is born, and it’ll be a cold day in hell when I allow that to happen. I will continue to abide by my values, but in extreme cases… extreme measures might be needed. This archive is for those ‘extreme’ cases.”

    “You still haven’t answered my earlier question.”

    “I didn’t tell you about this because I didn’t want to scare you or cause you any unneeded stress. This is to protect us and our child.”

    “Did it not cross your mind that the thought of my husband going out at night, KILLING criminals would cause me to stress? What would I tell Helena? ‘Mommy where’s Daddy? Oh honey, out shiving someone that nicked some old woman’s purse!’”

   “What are you talking about? This wouldn’t make me Judge, Jury, and Executioner!”

   “How do you know? Power can corrupt anyone Bruce, even you. Say you killed Cobblepot… or Dent… or even Quinn? What if you started branching out? It sure would solve our overfull prisons problem… if there were no inmates to fill them!”

   “Can you not see that I’m doing this to protect us and our family?”

   “Last time I checked Bruce, we’re not exactly fearing for our lives upstairs. As well as that if the Batman just started killing people then he would be just as good as the people he’s taking off the streets. Gotham City is a horrible place Bruce, but it is our home. I don’t ever plan on leaving here or you, but so help me I will not tell our child that their father is a killer. You’ve done so much good Bruce. Please don’t do this. We can teach our child to protect themselves and to see the world their own way. But not like this. Violence only begets more violence.”

Suddenly, Selina started to delete the file. Bruce rushed to stop her, but a well-aimed Bolas stopped him dead in his tracks. Within two minutes, the file was gone, and Selina had left the computer to check up on Bruce.

   “I’m sorry Bruce, but I couldn’t let you do that. We will make the best world we can for our child, but neither of us are going to dragged into the dregs in order to do it.”

A heavy silence poured over them until Bruce leaned up and gave Selina a chaste kiss.

   “You’re right…  I don’t know what I was doing but I’m scared Selina. I mean it… Put me in a room with a thousand TITAN drugged mutants and I’m fine. Hand me a baby and suddenly I’m afraid for my life. I was even starting to scare myself with that damn file.”

    “I know you can pull off the all black, REALLY well in some places, but the scythe doesn’t suit you… at all! And another thing, I’m sick of hearing about how scared you are. Do you really think that the news just flipped some switch in me? I’m fucking horrified. I could see myself leaving the baby in the damn supermarket, or just leaving it in Alfred’s capable hands. I know I’m going to screw up somewhere and when I do, that kid is either going to be scarred for life, or child protective services is gonna have the case of the year.”

    “You always look so calm…”

    “That’s just the calm before the storm dear husband. Just wait until the belly starts filling up, I send you to the store for peanut butter and sardines and the hormones… You’re gonna really regret all this when that storm hits…”

Suddenly Bruce started to laugh loudly. It was a comforting sight to see a smile on Bruce’s face again and feeling the urge herself, Selina laid down beside Bruce and started laughing with him. After a couple minutes of laying there in silence, Bruce leaned up on his elbows.

    “Are we crazy for doing this?”

    “What? The Baby? It’s too late to turn back now, but I think the fear is a good thing. A sign that we’ll try our best not to fuck up this child.”

    “Yeah. Now let’s go back up to the Manor. I’ve been living on bottles of 5-hour energy and caffeine for the past couple days. I feel like I’m going to slip into a coma…”

With a skilled hand, Selina untangled the bolas and helped Bruce up.

   “Oh no… You’ve been a bad boy and to make it up to me, I would like some Crunchy Peanut butter and salted sardines.”

Selina clapped her hands in Bruce’s face to emphasise her point.

   “Chop-chop Boy scout.”

   “I think it might be too late for this kid. That combination sounds toxic…”

When the lift opened up into Wayne Manor, Alfred was standing there. Helping Selina from the lift, Alfred handed Bruce his car keys.

    “I do believe the closest store is roughly an hour’s drive sir…”

Bruce begrudgingly took the keys and headed for the door. From the door of his Lamborghini, Bruce could still hear Selina laughing. Shaking his head, Bruce thought back again on Selina’s words.

   _“If the Batman just started killing people then he would be just as good as the people he’s taking off the streets.”_

    “Seriously what the hell was I thinking? I should probably hurry with that ‘order’. Whoever this kid turns out to be, I’m sorry for your mother’s rather ‘advanced’ palate…”

\--

Selina watched as Bruce’s car drove away. Like a shadow, Alfred appeared beside her with a cup of camomile tea. Selina took the cup gently off the saucer and inhaled the gentle aroma.

    “Thank you, Mrs. Wayne…”

    “Alfred, I told you that you don’t need to call me that. Selina is fine and what do you have to be thankful about?”

Alfred slid the silver platter under his arm and stared down the same drive that Bruce had driven from only seconds ago. Alfred showed no emotions, but Selina quickly put the story together.

   “You didn’t have a doctor’s appointment today, did you?”

   “I’m afraid not. I went to a lovely English café today on Miagani Island. And I have plenty to be thankful for. Despite our history, Bruce has a hard time listening to me, but you seem to have an unnatural talent for talking to him. I was afraid that blasted file would have been his undoing, but I would never betray Bruce’s trust. He asked me, Tim, and Dick to swear to not tell you but I had an inkling that your curiosity would have gotten the better of you. You saved Bruce today, that’s the short and simple truth. So, thank you.”

    “You really are devious, Alfred… and I love that about you.”

    “Thank you… Selina.”

    “No trouble Alfred.”


	4. Collateral Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loooong... the longest chapter that I've written in a while. Now there is quite a bit that happens in this chapter and if anyone thinks that it's too much and that no part is properly written out, any criticism is welcome.  
> Any comment is welcome and appreciated.  
> Thanks as always,  
> EndlessExplorer

Together, Bruce and Selina had hit a milestone. It was time for Selina’s first ultrasound, and both of them were nervous. Lucius Fox had assured Bruce that he could hold down the fort at Wayne Enterprises, which Bruce was eternally grateful for. Selina hadn’t eaten much that morning, despite Alfred trying his best to get her to eat something. That morning, they were sitting in Bruce’s black sedan. It was bumper to bumper traffic and Bruce was getting rather impatient.

    “COME ON!”

    “You do realise that no one would be stuck here if they didn’t have to be. Shouting won’t do much good.”

    “It might. Cosmic super powers might just help usher everything along…”

    “Since when did you believe in ‘the powers that be’?”

    “If it could get this damn traffic moving, I’d kiss Solomon Grundy’s hand.”

Selina couldn’t supress her laughter at the sheer thought.

    “If you don’t keep your mouth shut, karma could hit you like a truck. Just please remember to let me take a picture when you’re kissing Grundy’s hand… that’s going on the mantlepiece!”

Bruce narrowed his eyes as Selina continued to laugh. Bruce watched as Selina lazily stroked her hand up and down along her stomach while she looked out at the bustling streets of Gotham. Trying her best to hide it from the public, Selina had decided to wear a baggy hoodie, but Bruce knew it was there. The smallest bulge to Selina’s stomach. A glistening sign that the past few weeks hadn’t been a fever dream. Their family was growing…

Bruce stared at his watch and groaned, loudly.

    “At this rate, we’re going to be late for your appointment…”

    “What are you worried about? You OWN most of the hospital. In fact, we’re going to the Thomas Wayne Radiology Ward…”

    “I know but I don’t like using my family name to get things done. Even when I have Lucius work on equipment for the Batman, I tell him to prioritise the other Wayne Enterprises projects. If he gets my things done sooner, it’s just a bonus.”

    “You really are a Boy Scout…”

    “If you mean that I don’t like always being the cent-“

    “Hold that thought!”

Selina suddenly threw open the door of the BMW and ran over to a nearby food cart. Within a couple minutes, Selina had gotten back into the car, holding two massive hot dogs. Bruce couldn’t believe her.

    “First, what the hell was that?! Second, it’s ten in the morning, why are you eating hot dogs?”

    “To answer your first question, I’m suddenly hungry. Secondly, you’re the only guy I’ve ever met that doesn’t even keep a packet of mints in his car, so I had to improvise. Even Alfred has English toffees…”

   “Just don’t do that again. Sometimes I wonder if I’m even going to see this child because of all the stress you put me through…”

    “You know you wouldn’t have me any other way Bruce.”

   “I know that. I love you Selina… sometimes I think I don’t say that enough.”

Bruce leaned over and kissed Selina. Selina replied in kind, getting ketchup and mustard smeared on Bruce’s face.

    “By the way, if you don’t hurry up someone’s gonna take that space in front of you.”

    “What?”

It was too late. A car swerved in front of Bruce and took up the free space. They were stuck again.

    “DAMN IT!”

\--

Eventually they reached the hospital and with Bruce leading, Selina felt like she was being escorted in. People didn’t block Bruce when he was determined to go somewhere. Selina put it down to him being an intimidating wall of muscle and within mere seconds, they had reached radiology. Bruce walked up to the counter to check Selina in, but the clerk was completely ignoring him.

    “Excuse me?”

    “…”

    “Excuse me?!”

    “…”

    “Excuse me!!”

    “Sir… just take a seat there and we’ll be with you shortly.”

Selina could see Bruce baring and gritting his teeth. His patience was quickly wearing down. Selina intervened before an unnecessary situation arose.

    “I’m sorry to interrupt you, but we’re here for my appointment. We apologise for being late, but we were meant to be here for the 10am appointment. Selina Wayne.”

The clerk rolled her eyes and started typing Selina’s name into the computer. Suddenly, the clerk’s eyes bulged slightly as she seemed to recognize the surname. Slowly, the clerk’s eyes rose slowly until she spotted who she had been ignoring. There was a gentle smile on Selina’s face, but Bruce wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t even frowning and that was worse.

    “I… I… I’m so sorry Mrs Wayne! Just let me get you checked in and we’ll have a radiologist out to see you in a second!”

Bruce seemed to ease up while Selina signed the appropriate forms. As soon as the clerk had the forms back in her hand, she practically disappeared down the hallway. Selina gave a gentle chuckle as she sat down beside Bruce.

    “You should really tone down on the intimidation. I’m pretty sure you scared that woman.”

    “She should have been doing her job properly. I wasn’t doing anything that I shouldn’t have been. You’re here for your appointment, albeit later than we should be but that was out of our control.”

   “I know. I’m not saying you were over-reacting but just tone it down a little. Smile more.”

Bruce sighed, and he smiled before leaning over to kiss Selina on the cheek.

   “Just like that. That’s better.”

A young doctor appeared from one of the ultrasound rooms, holding a clipboard.

   “Mr and Mrs Wayne?”

Bruce and Selina stood up and followed the doctor inside. Selina hugged the doctor like they were old friends and they were. Dr. Amelia Zym was fortunate enough to have been taken out of the East Side before any lasting damage had been done. Beforehand, Selina and Amelia had been very close friends and even after she had been adopted, they kept in contact. Amelia Zym was the only doctor that Selina trusted, and there was no one else that Selina wanted to do her first ultrasound. Amelia stretched out her hand towards Bruce and he willingly shook it. As Amelia went booting up her equipment, she was smirking at Selina.

    “So, Selina? How come I never got an invitation?”

    “What do you mean?”

    “Selina Kyle manages to catch Gotham’s most eligible bachelor and marries him. Somehow, her best friend never hears a word until she’s back home… also you’re a lucky woman. I’d say he’s rather ‘vigorous’ in the bedroom?”

Selina started laughing as she started pulling her jacket up over her head. A blush was breaking across Bruce’s face as Amelia and Selina continued chatting.

    “Be careful around this one Bruce. A brilliant brain, a beautiful body, but a filthy mind.”

Selina laid down on the table and Amelia squirted some gel onto her stomach. Bruce moved his chair until it was beside Selina and taking her hand in his, Bruce kissed Selina’s knuckles before a grin spread across their faces. Amelia picked up the probe and gently laid it on her stomach, rubbing it around in gentle circles. Silence. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop until a sound broke it.

   _‘Thump…Thump…’_

The sound was so gentle and yet it was causing both Selina and Bruce to smile and stare at the screen with such awe. Amelia pointed out the grey smudge on the screen that was their child and Bruce was still having difficulty believing it. There before his eyes was their child, it’s heartbeat drumming in his ears like a herald of the times to come.

Selina on the other hand, had started to cry. Tears of happiness and joy. There on the screen was her little gem. There would be nothing else in her life that had meant as much to Selina as her family, and now with Bruce and the baby, that was complete. A life of stealing and manipulation had led up to this and Selina didn’t know how. Bruce had grabbed a tissue from a nearby dispenser and had started to clean the tears on Selina’s face as she ran her hands up and down her stomach. Amelia stood up and turned back on the lights.

    “The baby has a healthy heartbeat and it seems to be developing nicely. Just avoid high stress situations and keep comfortable and in a couple months that kid will be out and making it’s mark on the world. Then you two can go back to making another one…”

Bruce’s eyes bulged out while Selina just smiled.

    “Actually, that’s another thing and I’m going to make it clear to both of you. You two don’t need to stop having sex. In fact, I’d almost recommend it but no hardcore stuff. We don’t want to break anything or anyone. Bruce, I’m depending on you to take my advice because from experience I know ‘someone’ who despite it’s usefulness, doesn’t like listening to the doctor…”

   “Thank you, Dr. Zym.”

    “No bother and please, call me Amelia.”

Soon, both Bruce and Selina were on their way back to the Manor. The traffic hadn’t improved while they were in the hospital and they were back in heavy traffic. Bruce was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, trying his best to stay sane while Selina kept staring at the ultrasound that Amelia had given them.

    “What are you thinking about? You’re very quiet.”

    “Bruce… I don’t know what I’m going to do. I love that little grey blob already and I haven’t even met him or her yet. I think this is what an overbearing mother feels like, and I don’t want to be an overbearing mother… I want to be a cool mom that only embarrasses their kids around their friends.”

    “I know the feeling. I can’t wait to meet them, but I know I’m gonna be a cool dad.”

    “And what makes you so sure about that?”

    “Full body armour. Fully fledged pilot. Trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat…”

    “Nervous around kids. Compulsive worry wart. And must I also mention that if we do have a daughter and god forbid she gets a boyfriend, I’ll have to limit your internet access to make sure you don’t have spy drones on him at all time?”

    “Is there something wrong with wanting to make sure our child is safe?”

    “There isn’t but at the same we have to make sure we don’t shelter them. Leave them go out and scrape their knee.

    “Yeah… actually there was something I wanted to say to you Selina…”

   “What’s it about?”

   “The Batman and Catwoman. Do you think we should keep them secret?”

   “Seriously Bruce? I mean the Catwoman is one thing because she’s practically walked off the edge of the world, but Batman is a whole other thing. I mean, after Crane televised the whole thing, everyone knew you are Batman. When this kid starts going to school, people are going to be mentioning it to them. Anyway, why should we? They’re a part of both of us. I’m not ashamed of my past and you definitely shouldn’t.”

    “I agree, but I was just wondering. That was very nice by the way. Thank you.”

  “You’re welcome.”

Selina gave out a loud yawn and put the picture away in her purse.

   “I know it’ll take longer but would you mind pulling in? I want to grab a cup of coffee. I’m beat.”

   “Sure. Are you feeling alright?”

   “I feel grand. Just a little parched…”

Bruce pulled in and Selina hopped out, heading towards a nearby barista. Bruce was feeling tense, so he got out and stretched his legs. Deciding to follow Selina into the barista, Bruce got as far as the window before he realised that there was someone inside with a gun. Worse still, they seemed to have Selina in a chokehold and judging by the slim stream of blood falling down Selina’s face, they had pistol whipped her.

Bruce gritted his teeth and squared his jaw. Bruce was about to charge in through the front door when his instincts kicked in and he stopped himself. That route would be the most likely to cause some collateral damage, so Bruce ran down the side of the building to the back door. Putting his shoulder against the door, it didn’t offer much resistance and Bruce was inside.

Looking around, Bruce realised that he was in the storage room. Crouching, Bruce could hear the seams of his suit pop in various places but that was the least of his worries. Slowly making his way towards the café, Bruce listened.

    “The fuck is wrong with you?! Just put the damn money in the bag! And if you don’t hurry up, this will just get a hell of a lot worse!”

    “Well maybe if you’d stop pointing the gun at the guy, he’d be able to concentrate a bit better? Or did that not cross your mind?”

    “Shut up you bitch!”

Selina gave an audible grunt as the pistol made contact with the side of her head a second time. Bruce was proud that Selina still had her usual snarky attitude, but he knew he’d have to do something soon before something irreversible happened. Bruce’s suit wasn’t as manoeuvrable as his Batsuit, or half as bulletproof, so Bruce would have to be careful. Slowly, Bruce made his way out of the storage room and skirting around the booths, Bruce managed to get behind the criminal. Just as Bruce was about to strike, the barista spotted him, and her eyes widened.

   “What the fuck are you looking at?!”

The criminal turned around and spotted Bruce. Firing wildly, Bruce ducked back behind a row of seats and the other hostages screamed.

    “Who the fuck is back there?! Get out here now!”

    “Leave that woman go.”

    “And why the hell would I do that? What are you, some kinda hero?”

Selina started laughing. The criminal turned his pistol and pointed it, point blank, at Selina’s temple.

    “The fuck is so funny?”

    “Hey Batman? One sugar or two?”

   “What the hell do you mean? Wait? You’re Batman?!”

In the brief second that he was distracted, Selina pulled the criminal’s arm from around her neck and twisted it until it gave a sickening crunch. Throwing the guy over her shoulder, Selina knocked him out cold with a well-placed kick.

    “And I’m his badass, pregnant wife, you miserable sack of shit.”

The barista broke into loud cheers for both Bruce and Selina. While Bruce chuckled nervously and passed all the praise onto Selina, everyone seemed to want to shake their hands. The barista even gave them their coffees on the house, but Bruce demanded they take some money to pay for the damages to the upholstery. It didn’t take long for the GCPD to show up, Jim Gordon tagging along surprisingly. Bruce, Selina, and Jim were happy to see each other.

    “Why is it that I can always wager that any kind of vigilante justice always involves you two?”

    “Why Jim Gordon, I have no idea to what you are implying?”

    “Very funny Selina.”

    “Sorry about the damage Jim. I should have been more careful apprehending the suspect. One of those bullets could have done untold damage.”

    “No need to be sorry Bruce. God knows you did more than most people would have done.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce noticed that Selina was rubbing her forehead with her forefinger and thumb.

    “Are you alright Selina?”

Selina put her hand on Bruce’s forearm.

   “Yeah… just wondering why the room is spinning so fast…”

Selina collapsed into Bruce’s arms. Bruce cradled her in his arms, holding Selina close to his chest.

    “SELINA!!”

 Bruce was panicking. Bruce was scared. There could be a dozen things going on that could have caused this right now.

   “Bruce! We need to get Selina to a hospital. Go and put her in my car, we’ll get her there in no time!”

Bruce ran outside with Selina. Somehow the traffic had gotten even worse and was at a standstill. Bruce didn’t know what told him to do it, but he started running towards Gotham Regional. Jim was shouting for Bruce’s attention, but all Bruce was focused on was Selina.

Bruce charged into the Emergency room and carried Selina up to the counter. All he could manage to say was some incoherent babble but thankfully the nurse could read the situation. A team with a stretcher came and carried Selina away. Bruce tried to follow her, but a nurse kept telling him he had to stay put. Bruce still wasn’t in control of himself and when he tried to charge past the nurse, a security guard showed up and helped Bruce sit down. Minutes passed like hours and Bruce’s mind was in overdrive the whole time. Bruce knew that if anything happened to the baby that despite being able to make another, Selina would be heartbroken. Bruce’s instincts were telling him that Selina needed him and that he should be by her side, but he couldn’t, and it was physically hurting him.

Alfred showed up half an hour later. Bruce looked up at him and Alfred could see the worry and pain stricken across his face. Alfred handed Bruce a bag. Inside was a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Looking at himself, Bruce realised that he looked like he had fought a bear. Without a word, Bruce stood up and wrapped his arms around Alfred. Bruce didn’t shed a tear. Ten minutes later, Bruce returned having changed his clothes. A nurse was waiting for him. Bruce could go and see Selina now. Selina and the baby were fine but between the head trauma and hypoglycaemia, Selina had fainted. Bruce left out a breath and realised that his mouth was very dry. With the help of a glass of water, Bruce found his voice again and told Alfred that he could head home. Bruce would stay with Selina until she could head home also.

Bruce opened the door to Selina’s room and time seemed to slow down. There was someone injecting a syringe into Selina’s drip feed. Spotting Bruce, the assassin took out a blade to protect themselves. In a fitting display of speed, Bruce disarmed the assassin and grabbing the blade, stabbed the assassin in the calf. The assassin tried to retaliate with their other leg, only for Bruce to break it and slam them into the wall. Bruce then pulled the drip from Selina’s arm before doctors flooded the room once again.

Again, Selina and the baby seemed to be fine but until they could make sure that they had an antidote for whatever had entered Selina’s system, Selina had been placed in a medically induced coma. Bruce refused to leave Selina’s room while she was still in the hospital. Jim called later that day.

    “That guy you caught earlier. He isn’t talking.”

    “Jim, he doesn’t need to. I know who sent him. The League of Assassins.”

 


	5. Answers

As Tim made his way through the sewers beneath what used to be Arkham City, he thought back to the conversation he had earlier that day with Bruce. Since the assassination attempt on Selina, Bruce hadn’t left her side. Even going so far as to tele-conference with the board of directors during crucial meetings. The day after the attempt, Alfred had contacted Tim to fill him in, as well as pass along the message that Bruce had been looking for him and that the situation was urgent.

Tim had been angry over the news because despite their past, Selina had become a part of the family since getting together with Bruce. Tim knew that Bruce was furious over the attempt, but it wasn’t until they had met that Tim realised that furious wasn’t strong enough of a word to describe Bruce. Their own past gave Tim a rather unique skill to read Bruce regardless of how he seemed to everyone else, and Bruce was in bad shape. If there was anything in Bruce’s life he valued more than life itself, it was his family, and this recent attempt on destroying that had fed Bruce’s paranoia. The slouched posture and heavy bags under his eyes betrayed Bruce’s insistence that he was fine, and everyone was worried about him.

Tim had walked in that evening with Barbara tagging along. Since Tim’s drunken outburst at Bruce and Selina’s wedding, they had a rather in depth conversation about their relationship. Both parties were beyond ecstatic to find out that their feelings weren’t one-sided, and they became a couple. Bruce had been more than happy to pay for an expansion onto Barbara’s apartment on top of the clock tower and they moved in together.

Bruce jumped as they entered the room. Quickly settling, Bruce got down to business.

   “Tim. Barbara. Thanks for coming.”

   “No problem Bruce, but seriously you look like shit.”

   “Alfred has made that much abundantly clear, but it wasn’t I that was almost killed. In fact, that’s why I asked you to come here.”

   “Do you know who did it?”

   “Unfortunately, no. I have a lead and I want you to do something for me. I need you to find the League of Assassins.”

    “The league did this?!”

    “One of their members ATTEMPTED to, but I managed to stop them. I want to know who hired them.”

    “Last time I checked, they don’t exactly hand out client information. Kinda hurts business.”

Bruce took a small device from his pocket and handed it to Tim.

   “I need you to get this to Nyssa. It’s untraceable, unhackable, and I can destroy it from here. I helped her take over the League and I told her not to make me regret it. She’ll answer my questions, or I’ll go and finish what I started.”

Tim pocketed the device and could feel an almost palpable weight from it. It was obvious that this meant a lot to Bruce and it showed how much he trusted Tim since he had entrusted this job to him. Tim didn’t want to say it to Bruce, but he didn’t really have an idea on where to start but he didn’t have to.

    “The league could be anywhere…”

    “If I know Nyssa and I’m sorry to say I do, she’ll want to make sure that there’s no trace of Lazarus for Ra’s followers to feed off, so I’d say try Wonderland.”

Bruce gave out a long ragged breath. Falling back in his chair, Bruce allowed his mask to slip. Gently, Bruce ran a hand across Selina’s forehead and swept her growing fringe to one side.

   “I know this would happen and yet I still allowed it to…”

   “You can’t blame yourself Bruce.”

   “I vowed to protect Selina for the rest of my life and she was almost murdered in her hospital bed. This was done as an attempt to get back at me… All I’ve ever done is try and make this city a safer place to live in, and yet it’s always those closest to me that get hurt…”

Bruce placed his face in his open palms. Tim placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder while Barbara embraced him.

    “You can trust us Bruce.”

    “Seriously guys. Thank you…”

\--

Tim finally climbed out of the sewer tunnel into what seemed like an underground village. Hanging in an arch overhead was the word ‘Wonderland’. Tim walked around, inspecting the various buildings and the strange robots that hung around the place in glass cabinets.

   “Hey Barb? Any idea where I go from here? Place seems deserted.”

   “Bruce said there should be a slit in the wall somewhere. Long enough for a sword to slide into. See anything?”

It took a couple minutes, but Tim eventually found it. Taking a Batarang from his belt, Tim attempted to unlock the secret door, but the feeling of a slender sword pressed against his head stopped him in his tracks.

   “Well? Any luck?”

    “Sorry Barb, gonna have to go. Place isn’t as deserted as I thought…”

Slowly, Tim turned around with his hands in the air. Three swords pointed out just how welcome Tim was, but he couldn’t back down now.

    “What are you doing here?”

    “I seek an audience with your Leader.”

Suddenly, a sword was pressed so close to Tim’s neck that a simple swallow would have been enough to get cut on the sword edge. With plenty warning in her words, the assassin continued.

    “And what would you want with our master?”

    “I’m simply a messenger. I come from Batman with a message for Nyssa.”

The three assassins looked between each other before sheathing their swords.

\--

Bruce was battling himself. He was exhausted, musky, and more than a little on edge. Currently, Bruce was living on a diet that had served him well in college. A diet of pure caffeine and sugar. Bruce had been able to handle it when he was a younger man but now, it was making him slightly jumpy. On the other hand, Bruce couldn’t allow himself to fall asleep in fear of another attempt on Selina’s life. Someone was out for him and his family and Bruce couldn’t sleep with the nightmares that he would fail to protect those closest to him. Bruce could feel his body slowly falling into a sleep deprived state and it was taken all the will that he could muster to stay awake.

A knock came to the door, and Bruce jumped again. Rubbing his face, Bruce allowed them in. To say it wasn’t who he was expecting, wouldn’t be a lie. Standing before him was Nyssa, flanked by two bodyguards in casual clothes. If not for the daggers poking from their thighs, they’d have looked like three people simply visiting a sick friend or relative. Bruce felt something akin to a second wind and physically placed himself as a wall between Nyssa and Selina.

    “Hello Bruce.”

    “Get… out… now!”

    “My sources tell me that you wanted to talk, and now you send me away? I’m a busy woman and this is simply a courtesy for a favour due.”

    “We can talk outside, but I’m not leaving you or your bodyguards in here without me.”

Nyssa and Bruce exchanged glares, with Bruce seeming to have won when Nyssa instructed her bodyguards to leave. Bruce followed them out, standing in front of the door, blocking access.

    “First off, we had no idea that Selina was the target. We were given a room number and a large amount of money. We didn’t need any more information. After I had found out who it was, I came to find you.”

     “Nyssa, I’m really not in the mood for lies. Even Ra’s checked out those who hired the leagues services. All I want to know is who. That’s all and after I’ll consider us square.”

    “Alright. We tried to figure out where the money came from, but tracking the source was impossible. Bounced around the world from server to server faster than we could follow it.”

Bruce rubbed his forehead to soothe the growing headache. He was back at square one with no idea who had come after him and Selina. Slamming his fist into the doorframe, both bodyguards had gone for their weapons. If they were anywhere else, Bruce would have welcomed the challenge to take his mind off things, but not now and definitely not here. Nyssa took a vial from the pocket of her jacket and handed it to Bruce.

    “Now as a sign of good faith, here’s a vial of antidote for the poison. That should clear up any lingering poison in Selina’s system and they would be able to bring her out of the coma.”

Bruce pocketed the vial and again exchanged glares with Nyssa.

   “I’m not just going to take your word. I’ll have it checked and if it turns out to be another poison, there won’t be a place on this planet for you to hide. Of that you can be sure.”

    “I wouldn’t expect any less. Goodbye Bruce.”

Bruce watched as Nyssa turned and left, followed closely behind by her stoic entourage. Once they had left, Bruce had given the vial to the doctor who was tending to Selina. The doctor didn’t question where Bruce had gotten the antidote and even if he had, Bruce wouldn’t have had any answers to give. Much to Bruce’s chagrin, it had taken two weeks for the test results to come back and by all accounts, it was in fact the antidote. After the antidote had been administered, it had taken another couple weeks for Selina’s toxicity tests to come back clean, and after an excruciating three weeks, Selina was brought out of her coma.

When Selina had opened her eyes again, a feeling of such intense relief overcame Bruce and for the first time in three weeks, Bruce’s face almost snapped in half from smiling. Thankfully, Alfred had the sense to bring in clean clothes for Bruce and send him away to have a shower, so that the Bruce that Selina would wake up to would be her own Bruce and not the shell of a man that he had been the last three weeks, almost crippled with worry and guilt.

Selina tried to sit up but found it difficult due to her stiff muscles. Bruce helped Selina up before he kissed her. There was a desperation to the kiss which surprised Selina.

    “Jeez big guy, I’ve only been out a couple hours. What’s wrong?”

Everyone looked between themselves, wondering who would be the one who broke the news to Selina.

    “Ok… What’s going on? What happened?”

Bruce leaned in closer to Selina.

    “You’ve been in a coma for the last three weeks Selina. Someone hired the league to take you out but thankfully we stopped them before it was too late. The baby is fine though. She’s strong I’ve been told. Just like her mother.”

Selina seemed shell-shocked. Bruce leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, almost like she would disappear if he didn’t.

    “Master Bruce has been here at your bedside since the incident ma’am. We were all worried about you.”

Selina looked around her hospital room at her close friends.

   “Wait a minute… did you say ‘she’?”

   “Yeah. Amelia came up to check on you one day and said that her ‘professional opinion’ had agreed with your instincts. Said we should be welcoming a baby girl into the world, but that we’d know for certain soon.”

A tear ran down Selina’s face and leaning against Bruce, they both took comfort in being with each other and knowing that their family is safe. Alfred led everyone from the room, allowing Bruce and Selina some much needed time together.

\--

   “I swear, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Bruce so happy before…”

   “Well Tim, what would you expect. The guys been a wreck the past couple weeks. I was expecting him to go crazy when Selina woke up.”

    “Master Bruce is very aware that Selina is sore and in need of gentle care. I know for certain though that they would be very busy otherwise. When we don’t know if the ones closest to us are alright, we can barely keep coherent thoughts. When that stress is gone, there is few things that top that feeling…”

Bruce came out of Selina’s room. He still looked like crap, but there was a smile on his face.

   “Is everything alright?”

   “Yeah, Selina is resting. I need another favour.”

   “Anything Bruce. What’s up?”

   “Me and Selina are leaving Gotham for a couple weeks. We both need to get out of the city and go somewhere private and secluded. We can’t have Selina be stressed and looking over her back for the remainder of her pregnancy because it wouldn’t be good for the baby. Tim, Barbara? I need you two to look after the city while we’re gone. We can’t have people thinking that the Batman is gone, but I can’t stay here for a while. You two can stay in the manor if you want. Alfred, you can take a holiday while we’re gone.”

    “Sure Bruce. Where are ye going?”

    “I’m afraid I can’t tell you. In case someone comes after you trying to find out where we are. But we will be back, I can promise you that.”

    “I’m happy with staying in the manor if that suffices Master Bruce. Should I pack for the heat? Or the cold?”

    “That’s fine Alfred. Pack both because I honestly don’t even know where we’re going.”

Alfred nodded and left. Soon after Tim and Barbara also gave their goodbyes and left. Entering Selina’s room, Bruce noticed that Selina was sitting up in her bed, staring out her window. Looking at him, Selina gave a gentle, affectionate smile before going back to the window. Bruce pulled up his own chair beside the bed and laid his hand on Selina’s arm. A comforting silence blanketed the room.

   “Selina, I’m sorry.”

   “For what?”

   “Failing you and the baby. You two could have been killed and I almost let it happen.”

   “Bruce, we’ve been over this. I know you think you can, and I appreciate the sentiment, but you can’t keep both of us safe all the time. I know I can’t stop you from trying but I don’t blame you for what happened. I mean Catwoman made enough enemies of her own during her time. And anyway, you saved my life when you stopped the poisoning, so stop being so depressed. Smile more, we’re back together again.”

Bruce gently lifted Selina’s knuckles up high enough to leave feather light kisses on them.

   “I love you Selina.”

   “I love you too Bruce.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought of the chapter. Any and all comments help me fine tune my writing style, so they would be appreciated. Even if you hated it, a reason why would help me rectify that.  
> Thanks,  
> EndlessExplorer


	6. Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Sorry about the delay but I was away in Romania for a charity event for the last two weeks. As a sufferer of Cystic Fibrosis, I do quite a lot of charity work from time to time.  
> Anyway, here is the next chapter. Warning though, there is adult themes/smut/lemon in this chapter so read at own risk.  
> Thanks always  
> EndlessExplorer

***LEMON/SMUT WARNING***

 

With a gentle kiss, Bruce landed the sea plane at the moor. Tying it down, Bruce helped Selina down from the aircraft and they looked around at the island where they had celebrated their wedding. Neither Bruce or Selina could help the smiles that spread across their faces. Picking up their bags, Bruce followed Selina up towards the beach house. It was peaceful, with nothing but a gentle wind and shining sun to keep them company. Taking a key from her pocket, Selina stuck it in the lock and soon they were in. The house was pristine with polished floors and fresh flowers in a vase by the open-air kitchen.

    “How the hell does this place stay so clean? Do you rent it out?”

    “Would you believe that Lucius makes good cleaning robots?”

    “As well as body armour that could take a tank shell to the chest and still stay together?”

    “I’m serious! Watch this!”

Bruce took a scrap of paper from his pocket and dropped it on the floor. A second later, a small robot like a Roomba, buzzed out from a panel on the floor picking up the paper and disappearing through the same panel it had come through.

     “I was expecting a bat symbol on that thing…”

    “Very funny but Wayne Enterprises hit the jackpot when Lucius joined…”

    “I believe that. Now dear husband, will you stock the kitchen while I go and change?”

    “No problem, dearest wife…”

Bruce kissed Selina before she walked off to their room. Bruce was happy that Selina seemed to be over the attempt on her life, but Selina was also very good at hiding her emotions. But she seemed happy and that was the whole point of their trip away. Bruce wouldn’t be lying though that the thought of a couple weeks alone with Selina would be perfect for both of them. Before they had left Gotham, Bruce and Selina had gone shopping and they had enough supplies to last for a long time. It would just be both of them, together.

Bruce turned to a screen on the wall behind him and typed in a number. While it had originally been Bruce’s idea for no one to know where they were, Selina thought he was being too paranoid. It didn’t take much to convince Bruce to tell Alfred, but he was the only one who knew. After a few seconds, Alfred’s familiar face showed up on screen.

    “How goes the holiday Master Bruce?”

   “Great Alfred… by the way, do you happen to know- “

   “It’s in your case. Stuffed into your loafers with a pair of burgundy socks.”

   “Thanks Alfred. Anything new?”

    “I’m going to have to stop you there Master Bruce. You wanted a secluded holiday and you have one. For once, forget about Gotham and for god’s sake, enjoy yourself!”

    “I agree Alfred!”

Selina suddenly appeared beside Bruce on the video feed. Bruce stood back to allow enough space for Selina and he couldn’t help himself from staring at Selina. Despite her baby bump, Selina was wearing a fitting black bikini, sunhat, and sunglasses. Bruce drank in the sight of Selina and for a second, he thought he was dreaming because she seemed to be glowing. Bruce always thought that it was impossible to fall in love with someone over and over again, but Selina made it easy. It took Bruce a couple of seconds to realise that both Selina and Alfred were trying to talk to him, but when he chimed in, Selina had a knowing smirk on her face and Alfred was laughing. Bruce chuckled for a couple seconds before finding a sudden interest in the rest of the groceries.

   “Selina?”

   “Yes Alfie?”

   “Please bring Bruce back home in one piece…”

   “Can’t keep that promise I’m afraid… We’ll talk again soon.”

   “Enjoy.”

The video feed went dead, and Selina turned around to face Bruce. Bruce suddenly captured Selina’s lips in a heated kiss and pressed her up against the counter. Knocking over a small glass Selina stopped to take a look, but Bruce dragged her back in, lifting her up onto the counter.

    “Where did you get that outfit?”

    “Why do you want to know? Do you have any plans that you’d like to share?”

    “Well I have a couple but all of them could result in both your clothes and mine ending up in a pile on the floor. You are my everything Selina and I really want to make sure you know that…”

    “That does sound tempting… but no. You’re going to have to wait a little while. Right now, I’m going to the beach. You’re going to finish unpacking, get changed, and meet me there. We can see what happens after that. Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll give you a treat.”

    “Does her majesty have any other requests?”

    “Yes. You have to get it all done within 10 minutes, or you get nothing…”

Selina placed a chaste kiss on Bruce’s chin and slid off the counter. Bruce watched as Selina walked off, swinging her hips in the way she knew drew Bruce crazy. Standing at the door, Selina looked back.

    “Tick-Tock…”

Selina left, and Bruce went into overdrive. Throwing cans into the cupboard with reckless abandon, Bruce finished quickly and ran into their room to change.

Bruce walked out onto the soft sands of their private beach, hoping to find Selina. Wearing an open shirt, shorts, and sandals; Bruce looked every part the relaxed vacationer. Under his arm, Bruce had grabbed a cooler and filled it with snacks for them to share. Sticking the cooler down into the sand, Bruce spotted Selina’s towel and sunhat sitting on a lounger.

    _‘Is she gone swimming maybe?’_

    “SELINA!!”

No response. Throwing his shirt down on top of Selina’s lounger, Bruce walked out into the rolling waves when he was suddenly pulled down beneath the waves.

\--

Selina laughed when she heard the rattle of the cans in the cupboard. Looking up at the sun, Selina sighed as the heat of the sun warmed her face. Following the familiar trail down to the beach, Selina threw off her flip-flops and allowed her toes to wiggle in the soft sand. Sitting on the sun lounger, Selina began to relax. Selina wasn’t sure when she started but she soon realised that she was rubbing her stomach.

    ‘So, my little jewel… we’ve had quite the journey together and we still have a long way to go. How about when you’re born, we stress out your daddy?’

The wind shaking the trees above her head was Selina’s only answer. Laughing to herself, Selina looked up the pathway towards the beach house.

    ‘Don’t know what I expected to answer that question… Jewel? It seems Mommy has already gone off the deep end. One thing I can tell you though, is that your Daddy and Mommy love you more than anything.’

Looking out at the rolling waves, Selina got an idea.

    ‘How about we go for a swim?’

Standing up, Selina dived into the crystal clear water and despite her bump, was still able to swim just as well as she always could. Surprised at the heat of the water, Selina began to dream. Dream of someone who was taking their sweet time up at the house. Dream of his arms wrapped around her shoulders like a massive, muscular blanket. Suddenly, Selina heard the door of the beach house and soon Bruce came into view. First thing Selina noticed is that Bruce’s shirt was open, displaying his sculpted chest which Selina had to admit was one of her weaknesses. Bruce seemed to be searching for her, but Selina had a better idea.

   ‘Hey little jewel… seems your Daddy wants to be a tease. I say let’s go and teach him a lesson…’

Keeping low beneath the waves, Selina swam closer and closer towards the shore. Just as Bruce stepped into the warm water, Selina sprang up, pulling him down beneath the glistening waves.

\--

Bruce initially tried to fight back against whatever had pulled him down, but a pair of soft pink lips and gentle laughter stopped him. Selina was mere millimetres away, smiling from ear to ear and despite his initial annoyance, Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. Wrapping his arms around her, Bruce assaulted Selina in featherlight kisses as he pulled her out of the water onto the rolling sands and up onto his chest. Selina wasn’t sure why, but she suddenly felt very giddy and laughed as Bruce continued his affectionate attack on her senses. Wrapping her arms around Bruce’s neck, Selina began to reply in kind and for the first time in quite a while, they were like newlyweds again.

The kissing quickly heated up and like always, Bruce and Selina fought for control. Running a manicured nail slowly down Bruce’s exposed chest managed to distract Bruce long enough for Selina to come out on top. Bruce bit down on Selina’s lower lip just enough to elicit a moan from Selina which sounded so tantalizing to his ears that he wanted to hear it again. Bruce and Selina were starting to lose their minds to their sex deprived minds

Grabbing Bruce’s arms, Selina slammed them into the sand above his head which startled him enough to break the kiss. Looking deep into Selina’s wanton eyes, Bruce felt his breath catch in his throat. Selina never stopped surprising him. Here she was, straddling his lap, 20 weeks pregnant, soaked in sea water and Bruce had never seen something so beautiful in his life. Even now, Bruce would wait for reality to kick in and him wake up to being alone. Despite the fear he felt when Selina had been poisoned, Selina had become the future that Bruce wanted to keep. As a younger man, Bruce had been sure that he would live and die by the cowl for the future of Gotham, but that Bruce was gone. Now, Bruce lived for his family first and nothing would change that. As Selina leaned in to bite down gently on Bruce’s earlobe, Bruce’s senses were attacked by the heavenly smell of Selina’s perfume and a flame burst into life in the pit of his stomach. Both Bruce and Selina were becoming aware of how restrictive their clothes were and as Selina began to roll her hips against Bruce, the contact and the friction were driving them mad.

    “You always did bring out my bad side, Selina…”

    “I try my best, but would you please do me a favour?”

Bruce arched an eyebrow.

    “Anything… what is it?”

    “Shut up and kiss me!”

They crashed their lips together with a desperation that surprised them both, but neither decided to stop. Common sense lost the battle for control and primal base instincts took over. While still straddling his chest, Selina sat up and looked at Bruce beneath her. Bruce was staring at her with affection and love in his eyes but as his cock strained against his shorts, poking her ass, his lesser, more carnal instincts were making themselves known. Selina felt the fire deep within her grow more intense as she watched Bruce strain to contain his placid features. Bruce wanted to ravage her, and Selina wanted Bruce to make her feel sexy, but Bruce would never take that plunge unless he knew that Selina wanted it as well and that he could be sure that he wouldn’t hurt her and the baby. Selina loved Bruce’s gentle and more caring side but there were times when she also wanted him to throw her over his shoulder and spend the whole night making sure she wouldn’t be able to walk for a week. Selina blushed at her own sexual fantasies, unsure of where her libido had gotten this enriched energy from, but she wouldn’t change Bruce.

Bruce looked up at Selina. Selina was always the definition of beauty to Bruce, despite what the papers would always say about his old ‘skirt chaser’ days. Trying his best to keep himself together, Bruce could feel the pressure building deep within himself as he watched Selina slowly run her tongue over her plump pink lips. Selina always was a tease but if she wasn’t carefully, every drop of blood in Bruce’s body would go to the pulsating organ that was angrily standing at attention between her legs. Slowly, Selina’s hand snaking along Bruce’s body from his cheek, down along his torso, and up along her own thigh. Bruce’s senses were electrified, and black spots had started appearing in Bruce’s vision. Bruce was on the edge of euphoric, sexual bliss but he would hold on as long as he could. Selina’s hand continued and grabbing a small black string, Selina pulled ever so gently until her bikini top came undone and her firm breasts fell free, just within reach of Bruce’s face. Bruce could smell Selina’s perfume and in a fit of sensory overload, Bruce began to suck on Selina’s nipples. Selina’s back arched as Bruce’s lips sucked and bit down gently, her pert nipples getting hard, a moan softly leaving her mouth. The sound seemed to drive Bruce on and he continued, somewhat abandoning Selina’s nipples and leaving love bites all over her breasts. Selina took hold of Bruce’s cock and started to stroke it up and down. Bruce grunted against her chest and started to move his hips in sync with Selina’s strokes. Selina stopped for a second and quickly removed her bikini shorts to reveal her own aching entrance. Slowly, Selina lowered herself down on top of Bruce and neither of them could help almost crying out as Bruce buried himself deep within Selina.  They quickly devolved into a writhing mass of body parts driven by pure instincts until finally, with a loud moan, Selina finally went over the edge.  Her orgasm made her body shake and writhe against Bruce’s and as her walls contracted around Bruce’s cock, he knew he wasn’t too far behind. Sure enough, stars soon popped in his eyes and synapses short circuited in his brain as Bruce’s body shook with pure pleasure. Selina could feel Bruce emptying himself within her, filling her with a familiar, heart-warming sense of affection. Both Bruce and Selina had missed this, far too much. They soon fell asleep in each other’s arms, as happy as they had ever been just being so close together.

Bruce woke up some time later and the sun was setting. A cool breeze had begun to blow so Bruce gently picked Selina up in his arms and cradling her against his chest, walked back to the house. Just as Bruce closed the door behind him, Selina yawned and opened her eyes. Bruce leaned down, and they kissed.

    “At least you haven’t gotten performance anxiety… that was great.”

    “What makes you think I would have?”

    “I didn’t, but we hadn’t done it in so long, I had almost forgotten…”

    “I’ll make sure that you never forget again.”

    “Oh please do. Now what’s there to eat?”

    “Let’s see…”

Bruce threw some wood onto the stove and the beach house quickly warmed up. Selina sat at the kitchen island while watching Bruce cook. Neither of them had decided to get redressed so Selina had snuck up behind Bruce on more than one occasion, squeezing his ass. Later, Bruce split the beef stew between two plates and together, Bruce and Selina cuddled on the floor in front of the stove and ate. Later that night;

    “Thanks for everything Bruce…”

    “What do you mean?”

    “I mean everything. Saving me from Nygma, Harvey, the poisoning… Thinking about it, I don’t think I ever actually thank you enough.”

   “If anyone is thankful, it’s me.”

   “But why? I used to cause you so much trouble. I even almost left you to die back in Arkham City.”

   “Why?! You gave me the one thing I’ve always wanted. I could live without the money, fast cars, mansions and all the other things. All I ever wanted in life was a family after I lost my old one. You’re my wife, my partner through thick and thin, my best friend… and now thanks to you, we’ll soon be complete. So, thank you Selina… seriously from the bottom of my heart.”

Selina wiped a tear from her cheek, but Bruce saw it.

   “Are you alright?”

   “Yeah, just those stupid hormones. And another thing, it’s not just me making this kid. Last I checked, you put in just as much effort as I did… I don’t think I say this enough, but I love you Bruce.”

   “I know I don’t say this enough, but I love you too Selina, more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought...


	7. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> Another chapter to read if you would be so inclined.   
> Thank you to anyone who has read and continues to read this and I'm happy to say that we are almost at the end.   
> Please leave a comment on what you think. Thanks.

In the peace and quiet of their island paradise, Bruce and Selina found the days almost melding into one another, and soon it was almost time for them to head home. The approaching winter cold had made both Bruce and Selina trade in their swimsuits for some slightly heavier clothing, but thankfully their house on the beach was well equipped for almost any situation. With the click of a button, walls had erected up around the kitchen making it part of the house, a fireplace opened up in the main room and with a warm gentle fire, the house became more like a home.

As Selina’s stomach continued to grow, so did the feelings of happiness in the house. Each morning, Bruce would kiss Selina on the lips before kissing her growing bump. Seeing Bruce like this, no one would realise that he was in fact Batman. It was almost like split personalities and Selina always loved it when Bruce wasn’t simmering in one of his brooding ruts. Barbara and Tim had made good on their promises of seclusion because it had just been them, no interruptions, and together, both Bruce and Selina had learned even more about each other and gotten even closer together despite Alfred’s insistence that it was impossible. For instance, Selina learned that she can’t bake…

**-o-**

One day, Selina had been reading a book while Bruce was on his laptop. Suddenly craving some biscuits, Selina jumped up and went to check the cupboards. To her dismay, they didn’t have any.

   “Bruce! Where are the biscuits?”

   “We don’t have any.”

   “Well go and get some!”

   “I’m not sure if you remembered but we’re on a secluded island and the nearest shop is probably about an hour away by plane… Is there anything else that you’d like?”

Selina crossed her arms across her chest.

    “I’m sorry Selina.”

Bruce went back to what he was doing when he heard something coming from the kitchen. Walking in, Bruce saw Selina leaning over her phone, weighing out flour and butter on a scales.

   “Selina? What are you doing?”

    “What does it look like? I wanted biscuits, so I got onto Alfred. He sent me a recipe for shortbread. And here I thought you were the world’s greatest detective…”

Selina stuck her tongue out before going back to the scales.

   “Now, how do you change this from grams to ounces?”

   “There’s a button there on the readout…”

 The small scale beeped, and Selina’s hand shot up into the air.

    “Thanks, Brucie…”

    “Selina? You know I trust you wholeheartedly, but have you ever baked before?”

    “How hard can it be? It’s only flour, butter, and sugar. And anyway, I’ve done things that are much harder than this.”

   “Ok…”

Bruce left Selina do her thing in the kitchen as he went back to his laptop. Making sure she wasn’t looking, Bruce pulled a slender tan box from a drawer and slowly opened it. Inside was a necklace filled with diamonds, cast in silver. At the centre, was a small ruby heart with a sapphire on one side and an emerald on the other. Their anniversary was almost here, and Bruce wanted to get Selina something nice. On one hand, Bruce thought it was too gaudy, while on the other hand, Bruce thought that once their child was born, they could go out and Bruce thought that the necklace would look amazing on her. Well really, a trash bag would look good on Selina.

Hearing a bang from the kitchen, Bruce dropped the necklace in his drawer and hopped over his desk. Running into the kitchen, Bruce swatted the smoke from his face and found Selina holding a tray of ‘biscuits’. Smoke was still billowing out of the oven, but the air ventilation soon kicked in. The biscuits looked like hockey pucks but were also various colours.

   “What happened?”

   “Smoke started pouring out of the oven, don’t know why and then something popped, again don’t know why but at least my cookies are ok…”

Selina placed the tray down on the counter. There were blues, browns, and reds. Bruce picked up a red one and went to take a bite. Bruce was almost certain he chipped a tooth.

   “Well? What do you think?”

   “Selina… This is rock solid.”

   “They can’t be that bad, ya baby…”

Selina picked one of the tray and while glaring at Bruce, she took a bite of the cookie. Slowly, she managed to chew the biscuit, but Bruce didn’t believe her that she liked them. Arching an eyebrow, Bruce studied Selina carefully. Watched her jaw go up and down until Selina finally spun around and spat the vile creation into the garbage. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh.

    “What’s so funny? I suppose the ‘Dark Knight’ could also trump the world’s greatest bakers as well as it’s criminals?”

Bruce laughed even harder.

    “The first and last time I tried to ‘bake’ something, Alfred used them as target practise. Said they made better armour plating than cookies. Hasn’t ever let me bake something since.”

    “I still want some fucking biscuits though!”

Selina soon had an adorable pout on her face and soon found himself looking for the keys to the plane outside. Heading for the door, Selina called him back.

    “Where the hell are you going?”

    “Thought we could go for a spin in the plane. Might land somewhere nice, pick up some snacks?”

Selina suddenly beamed and quickly threw the apron she was wearing, up on the kitchen counter. Walking past Bruce, Selina pressed a kiss to his chin.

   “You really know how to make a girl feel special…”

   “You’re the only one I want to make feel special, Selina.”

Selina suddenly started to sob.

   “Selina? What’s up?”

   “Just my… stupid… hormones! Plus, that line was too damn cheesy!”

   “Doesn’t matter because I meant every word, and don’t ever forget that!”

   “For making me cry, you now owe me a foot massage when we get back!”

   “I’ll give you anything I can Selina…”

**-o-**

At the moment, Bruce was watching meat roast. Selina had felt tired earlier in the day and she had gone to bed, but today was their anniversary so Bruce wanted to do something special. A warm fire burned in the hearth, giving the beach house a cosy feel and in fear of a repeat of the cookie puck incident, Bruce had turned to Alfred for help. Alfred had been more than willing to help. Bruce found it funny, he could wait for hours for some criminal who might or might not turn up but waiting for a simple loin of beef to cook was proving too difficult. Deciding to set the table, Bruce left the meat to cook and placed plates, silverware, and glasses on a table in the main room. A beep from the oven told Bruce that the meat was finally done. Picking up the semi decent looking roast, Bruce placed it on the table.

   “Bruce? What are you doing? What’s all this?”

Selina looked at the candles flickering on the table, to the nice plates and elegant glassware. Bruce was wearing a blazer, light blue shirt, and jeans. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the sleeve of her pyjamas, Selina tried to make sense of what was going on. It then hit her, and she pressed her hand to her mouth.

   “I forgot it… our own anniversary. Bruce… I’m so sorry…”

Selina started to sob again, and Bruce quickly wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his warmth. Bruce pressed a kiss to Selina’s forehead before slowly walking her over to the table.

   “It’s alright, you have a lot more on your plate than me. You were tired so I’m happier that you had a rest rather than do anything else.”

   “But it’s OUR anniversary. I’m always giving you crap about being cold, or distant, and I go and forget about one of the best days of my life… I was even standing in this same place this time last year!”

   “Although, I do remember that you were wearing a hell of a lot less… and so was I…”

Selina couldn’t help but laugh.

   “I was also a hell of a lot less pregnant… crazy how much has changed in a year.”

Bruce pulled out Selina’s chair and she sat down. Leaning in, Selina almost pressed her nose to the roast, and gave a long sigh.

   “Bruce, that smells so good. Where’s Alfred?”

Bruce gave a dry chuckle.

   “At home…”

Fetching the remainder of the dinner, some boiled potatoes and vegetables, Bruce placed them on the table as well. Bruce then clicked his fingers and ran off, heading for their bedroom. Bruce returned a couple seconds later in just his boxers. Selina was confused for a second before she started to laugh, loudly.

   “Bruce? What the hell are you doing?”

   “Well I assumed since you were dressed casually, that I should follow suit. As you said, this is our anniversary. We shouldn’t be trying to out do each other tonight. Tonight, we celebrate us, and to be here in the same place next year. I love you, Selina.”

Bruce pulled a bottle out of a cabinet beside him. Opening the cork, Bruce filled his own glass and then Selina’s. Selina looked at the glass, confused.

   “You do remember that I can’t drink alcohol? You know, me being pregnant and everything…”

Bruce turned the bottle around so that Selina could read the label.

    “That’s why I brought non-alcoholic wine.”

 Selina smiled as she took a small sip. It was sweet and refreshing, just like their breakaway together. Selina lifted her glass into the air.

    “Here’s to our future, together, as a family.”

    “Hear, hear…”

Bruce cut up the roast and after a surprisingly delicious dinner, they cuddled up on the couch beside the fire. Selina was sitting in Bruce’s lap and together, they were both rubbing Selina’s stomach in slow circles. Suddenly remembering the necklace, he had stashed in the locker beside the couch, Bruce grabbed it and handed it to Selina. Selina opened the box slowly and gasped at the necklace contained within. Lifting it out, the fire seemed to dance in the diamonds as it wisped and crackled in the fire place.

    “I know it’s kinda tacky, but I wanted to buy you something nice.”

    “Bruce, it’s beautiful… how much did it cost? You know? That doesn’t matter, Thank you.”

    “Can I put it on? I’ve been wondering what it would look like…”

Selina craned her head forward and Bruce gently placed the necklace on.

    “Beautiful… and the necklace doesn’t look so bad either…”

Selina gave Bruce a slight tap on the arm.

    “That was so cheesy!”

    “True though…”

Bruce took his phone off the armrest and started playing some music. Standing up, Bruce extended his hand towards Selina.

    “I can’t dance like this! I’m in my pyjamas and I’m the size of a small blimp…”

    “It’s only the two of us here… and I’m in my boxers. You look as beautiful as ever, nothing could change that… now come on.”

Bruce smiled, and Selina couldn’t help herself doing the same. Gingerly, Selina took Bruce’s hand and allowed herself to be pulled up from the couch. Bruce pulled her to him as he could without making it uncomfortable and together they moved along with the music. Swaying side to side, to any onlooker they would have looked crazy, but they didn’t care.

    “By the way., don’t you dare try and dip me. I’m a bit heavier than when you did it during our wedding, and I’d just pull you to the floor.”

 Bruce laughed. Lifting his arm above her head, Selina spun around slowly only to be met by Bruce’s lips at the end. It was a gentle kiss, full of affection and love. There was no hunger, no desperation, just an unmissable sense of happiness. Bruce slowly dropped his hands from Selina’s arms towards her hips, still swaying along to the music, while Selina dragged her fingers through the beginning of a beard that had been sprouting on Bruce’s face. The music changed, and it was a tune that Selina immediately recognized.

    “This was playing at the party where we first met. How’d you remember?”

    “I don’t know what you’re on about… I believe I met a Lauren Haverson that night. She made nice company until I realised that she had stolen my Rolex…”

Selina looked up at Bruce’s coy face.

    “If I remember, Batman stopped Ms. Haverson before she pawned it. I hear she had to find alternate means to pay for her rent that week… must have been hard.”

Selina noticed that the grin on Bruce’s face had dropped slightly.

   “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad but it’s crazy to think we started out like that. If someone had told Catwoman that she’d be married to Batman, she’d have laughed before robbing them blind. There only ever was one person who could keep up with her…”

     “She definitely never made it easy… but I’ll admit that I always loved chasing after her. That suit…”

Selina laughed before they shared another kiss.

   “Happy anniversary Selina.”

   “Happy anniversary Bruce.”  

   “We should probably head to bed soon… back to Gotham tomorrow.”

   “One last dance?”

   “Ok… one more.”

 


	8. Caught Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...   
> The Penultimate chapter...   
> The next chapter will cover the birth and I have plans to write some more stories afterward that are set in the same universe.   
> A heartfelt Thank You to every single person who has read this story and for sticking until the end.

Winter in Gotham was always cold. Especially in the darkening evening but usually it was the kind of cold that one could survive with a jacket, scarf, and fresh coffee but this year must have set some new record. Selina was looking out at the grounds of Wayne Manor. As far as the eye could see was covered in a thick blanket of fresh snow. Bruce was outside with a shovel trying his best to clear the driveway in case of an immediate need to get to the hospital. Snow was still falling, but it had calmed somewhat over the last hour. Alfred had insisted that he would call a snow plough to come up and clear it, but Bruce refused. Said that they would be needed more to help out clearing the city streets rather than clearing the manor’s driveway. While Selina commended Bruce’s work ethic and apparent generosity, one man with one shovel, clearing that driveway seemed herculean.

   “Why not come and sit by the fire ma’am?”

Selina turned and looked at the massive roaring fire. Alfred was sitting beside the fire, reading the paper. It was strange to see Alfred relaxing, but Alfred was human after all… he deserved some time off as well.

    “yeah, I think I will. I just wish Bruce would get in here. Being outside in that cold, even for someone like him, it’s not healthy. I’ll admit that Bruce is quite rare where in he can do things that most people can’t but trying to clear that driveway…”

 Alfred laughed before taking a sip from the glass of bourbon that was on the table beside him.

    “If you ever find a way to get through to him when his mind is set on something… let me know. I’ve been trying since Master Bruce was in diapers.”

Selina sat down onto the massive leather couch and turned on the television. Flicking through the channels, there wasn’t much on and Selina soon found herself watching the news. Vicki Vale was doing some exposure on some of Gotham’s smaller career criminal when there was a breaking news weather forecast.

_“A massive snowstorm is building as it travels towards Gotham City. It is presumed that the storm will become a blizzard before hitting the city limits, so it is recommended that all citizens stay home, stay warm, and do not travel under any circumstances until the storm passes.”_

Selina jumped up and headed to the window again, pulling open the curtains. The weather had taken a massive turn for the worst and the snow was falling thickly. What was worse is that Selina couldn’t see Bruce anymore and she quickly began to worry. Grabbing her scarf and gloves, Selina began to prepare to head out to find Bruce.

    “Ma’am? I would highly recommend that you stay here. I’m sure Master Bruce is alright out there. We’ll just have to be patient.”

    “Alfred… usually I would listen to you, but surely when the snow started to get bad, if Bruce was alright he’d have come in. The fact that he hasn’t I’m afraid that there is something wrong. I’m going out there and I’m going to find him.”

    “Well I can’t decide what you do or don’t do, but please be careful. For your sake and that of the child. Also take these.”

Alfred pulled a torch and radio out of a drawer and handed them to Selina.

    “That radio should work even in this weather. As soon as you find him, radio ahead…”

Selina shook her head and took hold of the front door. Pulling it open, the wind was fierce and immediately began to start prickling her skin, but Selina put one foot in front of the other and made her way out into the cold. Selina underestimated the depth of the snow and quickly found it travelling as high as her thighs, but she kept going.

_‘I’m sorry about this jewel but we have to make sure your daddy is ok. Don’t worry, after we save him I’ll make sure he buys us something nice and expensive… well you can get something expensive, I’d settle for a back rub.’_

  “BRUCE! BRUCE!”

Selina screamed but she could barely even hear herself over the wind, let alone having Bruce hear her. Selina began to flash her torch almost like Morse code, but she could feel a shiver building in her bones. Selina wasn’t sure which direction was the manor, but she was this far… she’d have to keep going.

“BRUCE!”

Shouting seemed futile against the rough wind and Selina could feel her body stiffening in the cold. Taking the radio from her pocket, Selina’s hands were so cold that she could barely hold the seemingly bulky radio. Trying to turn it on, Selina’s hands fumbled, and the radio fell from her hands, burying itself into the snow. Selina swore out loud, but the wind was getting stronger and she could barely even hear herself. Off in the distance, Selina thought that she was going crazy, but she was sure that she saw a light.

    “Being there will be much better than here.”

Selina marched on, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, getting closer and closer towards the light until she walked straight into a shed. Pushing the door open, Selina saw a roaring fire and beside it, was Bruce.

   “Selina? What are you doing here?!”

   “I was looking for you, you idiot! Why the hell didn’t you come back to the house? We were worried sick!”

   “I’m sorry but I was here putting away the shovel when the weather turned. I wasn’t sure if I would make it back, so I said I’d light a fire and wait it out here. Are you alright?”

   “No, I’m not. I’m freezing, and I also had a radio to contact Alfred, but I dropped it.”

Bruce turned towards Selina with his arms open.

   “Well the fire is warm…”

Selina walked over towards Bruce and slapped him lightly across the face with her now soggy scarf. Bruce quickly caught it and pulled himself up towards Selina, pressing a kiss to her rosy coloured nose. Using a nearby wooden pallet as an impromptu drying rack, Selina and Bruce sat together by the fire. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Selina was hoping to contact Alfred somehow, but her phone service seemed to be down.

    “I tried that already. Storm is causing interference.”

    “I swear Freeze could walk around outside in his underwear it’s so cold…”

    “I really didn’t need that image in my head, so thanks.”

Selina laughed. It was weird that even here, in a somewhat stable shed in the middle of a snowstorm, they were still fine as long as they were together. Selina came to the stark conclusion that’s why she was so worried up at the manor. Her family was too important to her.

    “What’s on your mind?”

    “huh?”

    “You’re sitting here beside me but you’re off looking into space.”

    “Nothing much… I wonder when the weather is going to let up?”

    “I’d say we could be here until morning.”

    “Is there not something down in the cave that we could use?”

    “The storm would interfere with the Batmobile’s sensors… It could sooner drive straight through the shed then collect us.”

    “Great… is there anything in here that we can sleep on?”

Bruce took a cursory glance around the shed before his eyes landed on an old sheep skin rug. Laying it beside the fire, Bruce gestured for Selina to lie down. Selina started taping her chin.

   “hmm, I could have stayed in the manor and slept on a massive soft mattress or come out and after fighting the elements to make sure my husband is still alive, and sleep on a dusty rug… you sir are lucky that I love you so much. Also, you’re going to owe me until the end of time for this.”

    “I knew I was that lucky back when you agreed to marry me.”

Bruce noticed that Selina was shivering slightly. Sliding his jacket off his shoulders, Bruce draped it over Selina. The jacket was fur lined so it was quite warm underneath and Selina quickly pulled it tighter around her. Bruce sat beside Selina on the ground and a comfortable silence came over the shed… well as silent as it could be with a snowstorm outside.

    “Could you imagine if the baby suddenly wanted to be home for Christmas? We could have our very own little nativity right here…”

    “That would be alright if we were in the middle east where it doesn’t really get cold during the winter. I am not giving birth in a shed with a blizzard outside.”

Selina took in a sharp breath. Bruce picked up on it and went to help but Selina lifted her hand to stop him.

    “We’re enrolling this kid in kick boxing… don’t know how I don’t have a broken rib yet…”

Bruce’s hand slowly travelled towards Selina’s stomach. It was hard to believe that their family would almost be complete. Bruce felt bad for Selina though because it was quite painful. At one point, Selina had gotten a pregnancy simulator for Bruce to try after he had said about wanting to share the pain. Selina had seen Bruce stabbed, shot, and beaten but she had never heard him scream in pain as much in that hour before. Bruce was a lot more attentive to her needs afterward though so that was a nice bonus. Bruce slowly rubbed Selina’s stomach in gentle circles and after a short while, Bruce felt movement. It was an experience unlike any other and for Selina, seeing Bruce stare at her stomach with an almost childlike giddiness was adorable.

Looking out at the snow through a ramshackle window frame began to stir some sour memories for Selina. Memories of sad and lonely winters, of times that should have been happy, turned sour by alcohol, shouting, and neglect. Selina had made a pact long ago that if she was ever to become a parent that her child would be warm, safe, and happy… that had never changed.

   “Hey Bruce?”

Bruce looked up from poking their small fire.

   “Yeah?”

   “I know that we don’t ever really talk about our childhood often… but what were your Christmases like?”

Bruce seemed to be a little surprised by the question, but he thought about it for a second.

   “Well where do I start? When my parents were alive we would have lavish parties at Christmas. My mother would be the centre of the party, making sure that everything and everyone was perfect. My father would conduct business in his study and that’s just the way it was. I hated those parties and every year I would try and sneak up to my room, but Alfred always knew where I was and where I was going before I did. He would entice me to stay with a cookie and a story and every year I would… After they died, well there were no more parties. It was just me and Alfred then. Why do you want to know?”

    “Just wondering. Christmas at the Kyle house was miserable. Dad would get drunk and would beat my mom. Usually it was just me and my sister who would make the season any way bearable. I remember one year my mom gave me a mirror. It was small and dusty with plastic gems in the back, but I loved it. That is until that bastard I had the misfortune of calling my father, pawned it. He didn’t even get much for it… When I was on the street, I used to look up at the manor at Christmas and imagine you eating roast duck or turkey and I would get so jealous. Little did I know that things would work out the way they did. At least we can make new memories now, together…”

   “I don’t know what we’re going to do when the baby is born… we don’t have much of an example to go off of, do we?”

    “I suppose not, but we’ll manage.”

    “We won’t just manage… we’ll do brilliantly!”

    “Those sound like famous last words Bruce… just wait until the rebellious teenage phase. Or even sooner, the ‘waking up in the middle of the night to comfort them’ phase. I’ll ask you that question then…”

 Bruce stretched his hands up over his head, yawning loudly. Selina could also feel her eye lids getting heavy and that dusty rug was starting to look quite comfortable.

   “We should probably get to sleep.”

Selina slowly laid herself down on the rug with Bruce quickly laying down beside her. The fire had burnt down to some flickering embers but when Bruce wrapped himself around her, Selina didn’t even feel a chill in the air. Bruce pressed a kiss to the back of Selina’s neck and the sensation travelled straight down her spine towards her toes. Despite her growing familiarity with expensive beds that feel like they’re fit for a king, being here so close to each other was a comfort that was in a league all its own.

   “Good night Selina.”

   “Good night Bruce… and good night Helena.”

   “What are you up to?”

   “What? Isn’t that what we decided to call her?”

   “And how do you know it is a ‘her’? I thought we were waiting until the birth to find out the gender?”

    “Mother’s instinct.”

    “And how does that work?”

    “Can’t explain it. It’s one of these cosmic powers that if I tried to explain it, you’d go crazy.”

    “ah… Ok?”

    “Just trust me Bruce…”

    “Always… well then, good night Helena. Daddy loves you… loads!”

    “Now you have it.”

Lying there in the shed, wrapped in each other’s arms, Bruce and Selina quickly fell asleep.

\---

Selina woke up first. Bruce was drooling slightly on his forearm. The sun was shining outside, and Selina screamed when the door of the shed was suddenly yanked open. Bruce immediately woke up and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the daylight. Alfred was standing there, with a grin spreading across his face.

    “Should I alert the media? The Wayne’s are attempting to recreate the nativity. When shall I order the livestock? We should make it look somewhat official…”

Selina stood up. Alfred took off his scarf and wrapped it around Selina.

   “First of all, I’m not Mary. Second, I can tell you with absolute certainty that I am not a virgin. ‘Joseph’ over there made damn sure of that… many times.”

Selina and Alfred started to laugh as Bruce walked past them, rubbing his forehead.

   “Now come along. Breakfast is getting cold.”

 


	9. New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... the birth chapter. This is also the final chapter of Bloom but I have more plans for the Wayne Family.  
> A sincere thank you to everyone who read or gave a comment or kudos to this fic. It helps in an way that is severely underestimated so again, Thank you.  
> EndlessExplorer.

Bruce was nervous. Selina’s due date had passed and the father-to-be was more anxious than the woman that was about to give birth. Bruce sat in his office in Wayne Tower. They had a big business deal coming up and the company needed Bruce’s input on quite a lot of various matters. Bruce had tried to set things up so that he could work from home, but Selina urged him to go into work. Selina had driven her point home when she had pointed out that the board could fire him if he never showed up to work, despite still getting the matters covered at home.

Reading through the files on his desk, Bruce knew that a phone call could come through at any time and he was trying to work out the fastest way to the hospital. If he had his Batsuit, jumping out his window could be an option, but between the noise and shards of glass hurtling towards the ground, it would bring a lot of attention. He could take his express elevator to the car park and drive out of here in a rational matter but who was he kidding? Once that call comes in, all rational thought is going out the window…

Bruce was pulled from his thoughts when a knock came to the door. Looking up, Bruce spotted Lucius standing in the doorway. He had a stack of papers under his arm and Bruce sighed at the sight of them. Placing the stack of papers on his desk, Lucius noticed that Bruce seemed tense.

   “Still waiting huh?”

   “Yeah. The waiting is killing me. I don’t know how Selina is managing to keep so calm about it.”

   “Trust me, she may seem calm now, but when she’s bringing that baby into the world, you will see a side of her that no one knew existed.”

   “What do you mean?”

   “All I’m going to say is in our case, thank god the room was soundproof…”

  “Was it worth it?”

  “More than I could ever put into words. Now I’m afraid that a new stack requires your executive attention, so I’ll leave you to it.”

Bruce started tapping his pen off of his desk as he started pouring through the new tech reports. Lucius stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder.

   “Just stop worrying so much. It’ll all turn out alright.”

   “Thanks Lucius.”

   “Anytime…”

Just as Lucius pulled the door closed, the phone began to ring. This is where everything changes…

\--

Selina was walking around the Manor, reading a magazine. Selina was excited about the prospect of being a mother, but she also wanted the burden of carrying the child taken off her shoulders. Her back was killing her. Selina regretted sending Bruce to work… those hands could break a guy’s neck, as well as give the perfect shoulder massage. Spotting her hospital bags by the front door, Selina knew that anything could happen at any point. Everything would change after that. Alfred had suggested that Selina sit down and rest but being a person that was never very patient, that suggestion hadn’t taken long to be cast to one side. The time had passed, Selina just wanted to hold her child, but she would have to wait. Feeling thirsty, Selina headed to the kitchen.

Selina absentmindedly stirred the teabag around her cup. Watching the bag spin around the cup was almost hypnotic until Selina felt a trickle run down her leg. Suddenly, Selina was caught in a cramping pain so powerful that she would have fallen on her ass if she wasn’t clutching onto the countertop so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

   “ALFRED!!”

It had taken Alfred a second to show up beside Selina and he put her arm over his shoulder, helping her out to the car. Just as Selina sat in, she was trying to keep her breath steady as well as look for her phone to call Bruce.

   “Ma’am? I will contact Master Bruce. Forgive me for being quite frank but just steady your breathing. That child is coming whether Bruce will be there or not.”

Selina wasn’t sure why, but she could feel tears running down her cheek. Selina wanted Bruce to be there with her and she also knew that Bruce wanted to be there. Bruce would be heartbroken if he wasn’t.

   “GET… BRUCE!!!”

Alfred was pulling out onto the road, trying to be as steady as he could be. Seeing Selina baring her teeth, it was obvious that she was in quite a lot of pain. Picking up his own phone, Alfred just hoped that Bruce wasn’t busy. The phone rang a couple times before someone answered.

    “Hello, you are through to Wayne Enterprises. My name is Amanda, how may I help you today?”

    “I need to speak to Bruce Wayne. It’s an urgent matter.”

    “Who may I ask is calling?”

Just as Alfred was about to answer, Selina stuck her hand forward and grabbed the phone.

   “TELL HIM HIS PREGNANT WIFE IS GOING INTO LABOUR!!”

A couple seconds followed before Amanda came back.

   “Patching you through now Mrs Wayne.”

\--

Bruce stared up at the number on the elevator. Even his express elevator seemed slow today and of course his office had to be on the penthouse floor of the building. It gave him a breath-taking view of the city but today Bruce was regretting it. The time had finally come, and he had to be quick… why the hell was the elevator going so slow! Finally reaching the bottom, Bruce ran to his car and jumped in. The car quickly came to life and Bruce started racing through the streets towards the hospital… that is until a GCPD patrol car had him pull over. Bruce impatiently drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the police officer to make his way up to the driver side door. Through his sideview mirrors, Bruce could see the officer slowly exit his own car before checking Bruce’s license plate. Clicking his tongue, the officer finally reached Bruce’s window.

   “Do you realise how fast you were going back there sir?”

   “I’m sorry but I have to hurry. My wife has gone into labour!”

    “I’m afraid that doesn’t put you above the law. Your license and registration please.”

Bruce sighed in defeat. Opening his glovebox, Bruce quickly grabbed the papers and handed them over.

    “I’ll be back in a minute Mr Wayne…”

Suddenly the officer stopped and took a closer look at Bruce.

    “You gotta be kidding me… Are you Bruce Wayne? Batman?!”

Bruce gave another sigh. Batman wasn’t the lasting legacy that Bruce wanted to leave behind but it seemed that it just might be the case.

    “Yes, I am. Now can you please write me that ticket. I was serious when I said that my wife has gone into labour.”

The officer smiled from ear to ear before handing Bruce back his license.

    “My son loves you and frankly I have to thank you for that messy business with that Scarecrow fella. It’s an honour to meet you! Do you mind if I take a quick picture? I’ll take care of that ticket… paperwork has been known to go missing if you catch my drift.”

   “Thank you, but please be quick.”

The policeman took the picture and Bruce quickly started his car. Just as he was about to leave, the policeman stopped him.

    “Downtown is a mess. Here, I’ll escort you there.”

Bruce thanked the policeman and followed close behind the patrol car as they made their way through the busy streets of Gotham.

\--

***Meanwhile at Gotham General Hospital**

   “WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!”

Doctors and nurses were walking around Selina like crazy. Selina was getting dizzy just by watching them but then another contraction would rip through her like her body was trying to tear itself apart. Alfred had decided to stay outside in the waiting area for Bruce, but he could hear Selina shouting inside. Any attempt to get through to Bruce hadn’t worked. What a time to have a phone with a dead battery…

Trying her best to keep her breathing steady, Selina was holding onto the bars at the side of the bed so tight, that her knuckles has gone white. Selina’s teeth were bared and a fine sheen of sweat ran down her forehead. A nurse had tried to calm Selina but the one person that Selina wanted to be there, who said that he’d be there, still hadn’t shown up. If Selina could remember correctly, she had told that last nurse to either find Bruce or stab him. Hopefully the nurse didn’t think she was crazy…

More doctors and nurses were talking to Selina, but she couldn’t hear any of them, she was too concentrated on keeping herself together until Bruce got there. A couple of minutes later, Selina felt a faint prick of a needle and suddenly nothing seemed to hurt as much. In fact, Selina felt like her head had been filled with air and she soon fell back onto the bed. Straining herself as much as she could, Selina could just hear;

   “this baby is coming and it’s coming now, whether the father is here or not…”

Suddenly the theatre door was flung open and Bruce walked in, making a straight line for Selina who had begun to tear up.

    “You made it… I knew you’d make it…”

Bruce ran his hand gently over Selina’s forehead before taking her hand and kissing her knuckle.

    “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world… you know that.”

Selina then began to giggle.

    “What if the Joker was threatening to do something? Hmm?”

Selina noticed that the nurses seemed to have a slightly confused look on their faces, which just caused her to giggle some more.

   “What? I married a _superhero_ damnit… a real superhero!”

Bruce continued to rub Selina’s forehead before he realised that most of the eyes in the room were on him.

   “Yes, before anyone asks I am Batman… now can we please bring our child into this world?!”

The doctors and nurses got back to work, and Bruce went back to Selina. She had beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, so Bruce grabbed a fabric cloth and began to gently dab away the sweat. Selina craned her neck up so that she could try and talk to Bruce. Bruce noticed that Selina seemed quite tense.

   “Bruce… I’m scared.”

Bruce pressed a kiss to Selina’s nose.

   “I’m pretty sure that’s a good thing. You’re one of the strongest people I know Selina and definitely the most beautiful. What you’re about to do is an amazing feat of nature and I know you can do it. I’ll be here the whole time alongside you, just like I promised.”

Bruce and Selina shared a quick kiss before the doctor called for Selina to start pushing. Mustering every bit of her strength, Selina bared her teeth again and pushed. It was an exhausting process, but Selina took solace from the fact that Bruce was there with her. Bruce held Selina’s hand as she pushed and pushed and finally, with a push that caused black dots to mar her vision and almost gave her a nosebleed, the room was filled with the cries of a new-born. Selina fell back onto the bed.

   “Congratulations Mr and Mrs Wayne. You two have a perfectly healthy baby girl.”

Since Selina was currently too weak to hold their child, Bruce took her from the doctor. She was so small in Bruce’s arms that Bruce was almost afraid that he’d break her, but he also knew that this small child in his arms was one of the dearest things in the world to him. This perfect little thing was Bruce’s legacy to the world. Not Wayne Enterprises, not Batman, but this adorable little girl. Bruce walked over to Selina.

   “I’m sorry Selina but this little thing just beat you… but you’re definitely the second most beautiful person I know…”

Selina tried her best to glare at Bruce, but she was so tired that it looked more like a pout than anything. Bruce passed their child over when Selina had stuck her arms out. Selina beamed from ear to ear from the very minute she held their baby and the sight almost broke Bruce’s heart.

    “Welcome to the family, little Helena.”

\--

After Bruce had charged past him, Alfred had taken a seat in the waiting room and waited. Waited to meet the newest member of the Wayne household, or of news of some kind, but waited all the same. Taking out his phone, Alfred decided to pass around the news to Tim, Dick, and Barbara.

_‘Hello all. In case anyone wanted to know, Selina has gone into labour. No news at the moment.’_

Placing the phone back in his pocket, Alfred went to read a book that he had brought with him. A couple of minutes later, the phone was buzzing with questions.

   _‘OMG… is Bruce there?’_

_‘Obviously Barbs… Bruce wouldn’t miss that.’_

_‘Should we call?’_

_‘I suppose… She is our sister after all…’_

_‘Ok then… Alfred we’ll be there shortly.’_

Going back to his book, Alfred was later pulled from his read by an elderly woman who was wanting to sit beside him. After Alfred had moved his things from the seat, the woman sat down. A couple of seconds later, she leaned over.

   “I’m sorry to intrude, but are you waiting for someone?”

   “That’s quite alright, and to answer your question, yes.”

   “Ah that’s nice. I can remember when my grandchild was born too. As much as I remember my own child’s birth, meeting your grandchild is life changing on a whole other level.”

Alfred was about to correct the woman, telling her that who he was waiting for was not his grandchild, but in the depths of his mind, the idea of being a grandfather to the newest Wayne was a nice thought. Alfred just hoped that Selina and Bruce decided to ask. They needed worry though if they didn’t. The child was a Wayne and Alfred would look after them just the same.

\--

After watching Helena being breastfed, Bruce carried her over to the cot supplied by the hospital and pulled it over to the side of the bed. Selina was exhausted and soon fell back, seeming to be asleep. After being fed, Helena quickly calmed down and soon fell asleep after her mother. Rocking the cot gently, Bruce couldn’t stop himself from staring at Helena. She was perfect. Bruce’s intense blue eyes along with Selina’s nose and cheekbones, with a small tuft of jet black hair on the top of her head.

Bruce began to wonder if this is how his father felt after Bruce was born. Bruce knew that Thomas Wayne was an influential person throughout Gotham, but he could also remember that business usually came first in his eyes. He still loved Bruce and Bruce loved him, but Bruce also knew that Helena would have him wrapped around her tiny finger before they even leave the hospital.

Turning his attention to Selina, Bruce felt an unmistakable sense of love and pride for her. Selina’s features were soft and gentle as she slept, and Bruce had to stop and think about how his life had gotten to this point. They started out as enemies, moving onto being occasional lovers, and finally they were married and now had a child. A symbol of their love and the life they had pledged to one another. As strong as some people may believe he is, Bruce knew that he’d have fallen apart long ago without her.

Hearing a faint coo beside him, Bruce saw that Helena had woken up and she was staring at him intensely. Picking her up gently, Bruce began to slowly wiggle his finger in front of her face. Two small arms reached up and grabbed Bruce’s extended finger and Bruce began to laugh.

    “She’s perfect, isn’t she?”

Selina had also woken up and had her arms held out to hold Helena. Bruce handed Helena towards Selina, who wrapped her arms around her.

   “She is. How are you feeling? Want anything?”

   “I feel like a truck hit me going a thousand miles an hour, but Helena was worth it. I actually would like a chocolate bar. Would you mind grabbing one for me?”

   “No bother. Be back soon.”

As Bruce opened the door, Helena began to fuss a little. Selina laughed, weakly.

   “Hurry though. It seems Helena wants her Daddy again.”

Bruce left the room and on his way to the hospital shop, he bumped into Alfred, Tim, Barbara, and Dick. Tim and Dick had walked up congratulating him, while Barbara had gone to give Bruce a hug. Alfred just simply gave Bruce a reassuring smile. Bruce wiped a few drops of sweat from his brow and stretched his back straight.

   “Congrats Bruce. To you and Selina both…”

   “Thanks Barbara. It’s been a tough couple of months but she’s here now. If any of you would like to see her, Selina has her inside. I just have to go and grab something from the vending machine.”

Bruce walked through the halls of the hospital, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he and Selina were now parents. They had a daughter and she was even more perfect than Bruce had ever even dreamed. Rounding a corner, Bruce finally found a vending machine. Keying in what he wanted, Bruce watched as the spool slowly turned before it stopped… without dropping the chocolate. Bruce groaned a bit before trying to put more money into the machine but for some reason, the machine wouldn’t accept it. Groaning again, Bruce stuffed the money back into his pocket and slapped the side of the machine, hopping to dislodge the bar. That didn’t work so Bruce tried again, this time a little harder, still nothing. Just as Bruce was about to drop to his knees and try and stick his arm up into the machine, a porter came along and started laughing at the punishment that Bruce was giving the poor machine.

   “Having a touch of trouble, are ya? That blasted machine always gets stuck, don’t know why we still have it…”

   “Would you be able to help me?”

Bruce watched as the porter pulled out a large ring filled with keys. As he slowly started going from key to key seeming to try and see if it was the correct one, Bruce visibly deflated.

   “I’m just messing with you!”

The porter laughed as he quickly found the correct key and within seconds, Bruce had the chocolate bar in his hand. After the porter had locked up the machine, Bruce extended his hand to shake. The porter shook his hand.

   “Thank you…”

Bruce noticed the faded name on the porters nametag;

   “Wallace.”

The porter began to laugh again.

   “No worries Mr. Wayne. Anytime.”

Bruce’s eyes widened a bit.

   “Well with how many statues there are of your mom and pop around the hospital, it’s kinda hard to miss who you are. Also, Congrats on the new addition.”

   “Thank you again…”

Bruce quickly hurried back to Selina’s room, only to find Selina asleep, Helena asleep, Tim and Barbara gone and Alfred sitting outside Selina’s room, reading something.

   “Master Drake and Miss Gordon received a call about some trouble in Downtown. They asked me to tell you that they would handle it and for you to stay here with your family.”

   “Oh… thanks Alfred.”

   “No thanks required Master Bruce. Have you and Selina finally decided on a name for the young miss?”

   “Yeah… Helena.”

Alfred nodded his head in agreement.

   “Helena Wayne. Should I go and order the engraved clothes and Christmas stocking sir?”

Bruce rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile on his face.

   “You can be really funny when you want to be Alfred…”

   “T’was but a question sir…”

 Bruce sat beside Alfred and leaned back. Remembering the bar of chocolate that Bruce had in his hand, Bruce pulled open the wrapper and broke a piece off, promptly throwing it into his mouth. Offering a piece to Alfred, Bruce placed the bar down and a comfortable silence came over them. After a while Bruce stood up and went to head into Selina’s room when he stopped at the door.

   “Hey Alfred?”

 Alfred placed his book down.

   “Yes, Bruce?”

   “Me and Selina were talking and seeing as neither of us really have any parents… we were wondering if you would kind of like to be Helena’s grandfather. She’s gonna need some sage advice at some point in her life and we both know she’s not going to get that from her parents…”

Alfred smiled.

   “I’d be more than happy. I shall retire to the Manor, Bruce. Ring if you require anything.”

   “Thanks Alfred. I don’t know what I’d have done without you over the years…”

Bruce suddenly threw his arms around Alfred and gave him a quick embrace before heading into Selina’s room. Picking up his book and his coat, Alfred looked in at Bruce cradling Helena in his arms, wiggling a finger before her eyes, and Alfred felt an overwhelming sense of pride in Bruce.

   ‘Congratulations Bruce…’

Alfred whispered to the air before heading home. Someone would have to make sure that the Nursery is ready…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas or prompts that they would like to suggest for the Wayne Family, please send them on. Also if there are any parts or characters that anyone thinks are too OOC, please let me know. I don't have a brilliant and in depth knowledge of Batman so I may have written them wrong. Any knowledge I do have, will have mostly come from the Batman games.  
> Thank you.


End file.
